El tren de los momentos
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: Primer Dables escrito por mi. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema y otros, nos contaran como es que terminaron subiéndose al tren que los llevaría a sus destinos. Si quieren saber más ¡Entren! no van a arrepentirse. P. Principal SasuSaku
1. Dulce Sakura

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fiction es pura coincidencia. Los personajes y escenarios de este fiction le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_Atención! Si entras para entretenerte con este fictión es de suma importancia que dejes review, así pues, yo podré continuar con las historias que siguen después de esta. Solo tienes que dar clic sobre el botón Go y llenarlo con tu comentario._

Gracias.

El tren de los momentos

Summary: Primer Dables escrito por mi. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema y otros, nos contaran como es que terminaron subiéndose al tren que los llevaría a sus destinos. La vida te da sorpresas inesperadas y uno no sé da cuenta de las cosas hermosas que esta te ofrece hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pareja principal: SasuSaku.

Primera entrega de la Serie: El tren de los momentos

Summary: Sasuke veía a Sakura como su camarada y amiga, pero un día, al verla en brazos de otro los celos se apoderan de él y lo llevan a pedirle a Sakura que se case con él, pero Sakura lo rechaza. ¿Ya le has dicho que la amas?- le preguntó Naruto. Será Sasuke capaz de expresar libremente sus sentimientos por Sakura?

Dulce Sakura.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamaba furioso Sasuke no creyéndose lo que acababa de pasar.

¡No lo entendía! Se supone que ella… bueno, estaba enamorada de él, entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijo NO cuando le propuso matrimonio?, y ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué tuvo que pedírselo? Peor aún, ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla?

No lo entendía y mucho menos entendía su comportamiento. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿En que momento su relación con Sakura cambió? Desde el momento que la vio en brazos del cejas encrespadas.

¿Y que tenía eso que ver con que la besara y le pidiera que se casara con él?

-Fue un arrebato.- se dijo ya que no encontraba otra respuesta y sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba el día que la vio en brazos de otro…

Flash back

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura-chan? Es muy raro que no se nos una para el entrenamiento, ¿estará enferma?- decía Naruto mientras se encaminaban hacia la casa de la pelirosa.

La habían estado esperando por horas, lo que era raro y preocupante. Ella siempre tan puntual. Y como seguía sin aparecerse, decidieron ir a buscarla.

Él también estaba muy preocupado. Demasiado-, pensó incomodo.- No seas idiota, te preocupa porque es tu mejor amiga.

-Si es el caso, creo que puedo conseguir un libro con recetas medicinales caseras- decía Sai, ahora miembro oficial del equipo 7.

Naruto ponía carita de zorrito mientras decía:

-Si me lo pasas gustosamente le preparé todo lo que haya ahí. No hay nada más en el mundo para mí que el bienestar de Sakura- chan.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, exasperado por los comentarios de su mejor amigo. Odiaba tener que escucharlo repetir una y otra vez decir cosas así por el estilo. ¿Es que no lograba entender que Sakura no quería nada con él?

-Estás muy clavado con sakura chan.- decía Sai. Ese era otro al que no soportaba cuando comenzaba con sus cosas. No lograba entender como es que hasta entonces no lo había atravesado con su catana.

-Bueno yo…- decía Naruto algo sonrojado. - ¿Sabes? Aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que ella algún día me acepte.

-Pero Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke kun. Veo muy lejana esa posibilidad.

De verdad que Sasuke tenía los pantalones bien amarrados si no…

-Sakura solo es mi amiga.- dijo secamente.

Naruto asintió con firmeza.

-Pero ella te quiere…

-Y yo a ella, pero como amigo.

Naruto volvía asentir con su carita de zorrito.

-Ya.- dijo Sai.

-Las cosas entre Sakura y yo están más que claras. Y ustedes están al tanto de todo.

No entendía porqué estaba dando demasiada importancia a ese hecho. ¿Qué quería demostrar? "Sakura es mi amiga"- se repitió mentalmente.

-A ya…, entonces no te importaría si ella encontrara un novio, ¿verdad?

-No.

-A ya.- repitió.- Y tampoco que no viniera al entrenamiento por ese motivo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si sabes algo, dilo.- demandó. No es que le importara la vida intima de Sakura, pero por la forma en como Sai plateaba los hechos daba por sentado que lo que estaba diciendo era tan cierto como que el era un Uchiha.

-Bueno, no sé nada solo lo que estoy viendo.- y señaló hacia un lado de la calle donde inmediatamente distinguió a su mejor amiga acompañada por el cejas encrespadas que le decía algo íntimamente al oído y le hacía ponerse roja.

Y nerviosa.

Y entonces él la besó.

Y el tiempo se detuvo y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que dolía.

Flash back end.

No supo como al final logró controlar esa repentina necesidad de descuartizar al cejas encrespadas, así como tampoco supo como fue que sujetó a Naruto para que no fuera a hacer el trabajo que tanto deseaba hacer.

¿Sakura y el cejas encrespadas juntos? Se sintió triste, furioso, traicionado… ¿celoso? Sacudió la cabeza queriendo quitarse todas ideas de la mente. Algo no estaba bien. Y le dolía saber que era por culpa de un sentimiento que le era extraño a él.

"¿Por que quieres que me case contigo?"- esa pregunta no lo dejaba tranquilo, ya que ni siquiera él mismo sabía la razón de esa petición.

Se supone que iba a quedarse soltero algunos años para disfrutar de los placeres que la vida ofrece y luego se encargaría a reconstruir su clan siempre y cuando encontrara la mujer ideal para esa tarea.

¿Y acaso Sakura no era la mujer perfecta?

-¡Maldita sea, no!- exclamó furioso partiendo en dos la mesa de su comedor. Se negaba a reconocer lo que sentía por Sakura.

¿Y que era lo que sentía? No lo sabía pero por su bien trató ignorar esos nuevos sentimientos que lo estaban volviendo loco y que estaban destruyendo el mundo que empezaba a construir… pero era difícil. Demasiado.- pensó él mientras recordaban los días anteriores a ese.

Días de tortura.

Flash back.

-¡Buenos días! – saludo la joven cuando al día siguiente, del espectáculo del que fueran testigos, se unió a ellos para entrenar.

El único que la saludo fue Sai. Sasuke ni la miró en cuanto a Naruto.

-Sakura chan, ¿Por qué él y no yo?- le preguntó Naruto con carita de zorro triste. La pelirosa lo miró ¿extrañada?

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-Te vimos ayer…, con cejas encrespadas- añadió con los ojos brillando de lagrimas.

Totalmente colorada, más no avergonzada ni asustada ni nada que se le parezca., Sakura dijo:

-Entonces vieron cuando…- miró a Sasuke. Pero este seguía indiferente.

-Se ven realmente bien juntos.- dijo Sai.- ¿Están saliendo?

-Eh, bueno, yo…

-Se hace tarde.- dijo Sasuke secamente.- Debemos entrenar.

Sakura parecía aliviada con su intervención, sin embargo Naruto insistió en una explicación razonable para que Sakura le eligiera a Rock Lee y no a él como su pareja.

Sasuke también quería saber, sin embargo, su orgullo no se lo permitió y con una voz que puso los pelos de punta a todos, incluyendo a Sai, ordenó por última vez empezar con el entrenamiento.

Y como líder de grupo que era, no se le contradijo.

Fue rudo, cruel y muchas otras cosas similares durante el entrenamiento de ese día, del día siguiente y el que seguía y el otro. El único que parecía seguir su ritmo era Naruto, que era tan fuerte y resistente como él. A Sai le costaba un poco seguirlo, pero Sakura… la pobre estaba echa polvo.

Tal parecía que Sasuke se estaba ensañando con ella apropósito.

-¡Por favor, descansemos un poco!- pidió la joven entre jadeos.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

Sasuke no respondió.

-Sakura chan tiene razón.- dijo Naruto.- si seguimos así, todos terminaremos muertos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo.

-¿Y así te quieres convertir en Hokage?- Naruto lo miró sin entender.- ¡Si que eres patético!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Sasuke sabía que se estaba extralimitando, pero que podía hacer con toda esa rabia que sentía por dentro, la rabia que Sakura le provocaba solo con verla, sentir su presencia, ver su sonrisa, sus labios, escuchar sus jadeos su voz… Ella lo estaba volviendo loco y como si fuera poco… ¡mierda! No quería sentir por ella lo que sentía y que por culpa de aquello desahogara su mal humor con Naruto, peor aún con ella misma.

-¡Habla de una puta vez!- le exigió Naruto preparándose para pelear con su mejor amigo.

Sasuke respiró profundamente antes de soltar:

-Eres débil.

No quería decirlo, pero lo dijo. Entonces Naruto decidió enseñarle que tan débil era.

-¡No!- gritó Sakura, pero ninguno la escuchó y ambos comenzaron con lo inevitable.

Sasuke vs. Naruto. Golpe, golpe, golpe. Puños y patadas iban y venían. Ambos lo dieron todo, tanto que parecían que iban a matarse de verdad, pero en realidad lo que estaban haciendo era desquitarse un poco.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Sakura cuando Sasuke y Naruto ya no podían continuar más. Los miró a ambos… todo ocurrió tan rápido que Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la penumbra fue que Sakura corría hacia él con la misma velocidad que lo había hecho con Naruto para darle el golpe de su vida.

Flash back end.

Tanto a Naruto como a él les tocó sufrir la furia de Sakura. Sonrió al recordarlo. Es demasiado fuerte, pensó. Será una excelente esposa. ¿Por qué no? Sakura era perfecta en todos los sentidos, aunque de vez en cuando su carácter tan explosivo lo sacaba un poco de quicio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una chica fuerte y muy inteligente a parte de ser extremadamente atractiva por lo que al parecer de Sasuke, era más que suficiente para convertirse en su esposa. En la matriarca de su familia. La madre de sus hijos, y…. ¡OH, OH! ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? No iba a casarse con Sakura ni nada parecido.

Y sin embargo, le había besado y luego dicho: Cásate conmigo.

Flash back.

Esa noche se celebraba el cumpleaños de la Gondaine, ¿Cuántos? Nadie sabía. El caso era que Konoha estaba de fiesta.

Pese a que la seguridad estaba garantizada, los Ninjas de Konoha estaban pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiera ocurrir mientras se divertían. Esa noche, el equipo siete encontraba en su puesto de vigilancia esperando con impaciencia que pronto el equipo ocho los relevara.

Esa noche, Sakura se veía realmente hermosa con su traje de fiesta. Sasuke no esperaba menos de ella; así que por más que lo intentara no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hubo un momento en que se quedaron solo mientras Naruto y Sai iban a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

La luz de la luna, coqueta esa noche, parecía haberse confabulado con Sakura para hacerla ver irresistible. No había duda, tenía sed de ella y la deseaba en su cama, así como en el momento en que se convirtieran en uno, perderse en sus ojos y en el calor de su dulce cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke kun, te pasa algo?- le preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Salió de sus pensamientos un poco confundido. Sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo que ella podría haber visto reflejado en su rostro y trató de recuperar su aplomo.

-Estoy bien.

-No me lo parece.- dijo la chica.- Me parece como si estuvieras padeciendo de alguna dolencia.

Si supiera…-pensó tratando de controlar las imágenes que provocaban esa dolencia.

-Estoy bien…- insistió.

-¿seguro?- preocupada.

-Completamente.

-Bueno, pero por si acaso te sientes mal será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Y dejar que esos dos se pasen de copas y monten un numerito, ¡no!- decía por Sai y Naruto, aunque más por este último que por el ex ANBU NE.

Sakura rió.

Una risa suave y delicada.

Dulce.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que no me queda más remedio que vigilarte, ya que estarás muy ocupado vigilando a Naruto y Sai, yo cuidaré de ti.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y que hay con tu novio?

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo.

-Lee no es mi novio.

Las dos cejas de Sasuke estaban arqueadas.

-No fue eso lo que vi el otro día.

Sakura hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo que pasa es que Lee… me tomó por sorpresa. La verdad yo no esperaba que me besara. – Se tocó los labios ignorante de la mirada de Sasuke.- Si hubiera sabido que me iba a besar no lo dejaba.

-Pudiste haber reaccionado y apartarlo de ti.- le dijo sin quitar la mirada de sus labios.

-Lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera estado abatida.- Sasuke apartó la mirada de sus labios para centrarse en sus ojos. Ella también lo miraba con determinación.- por ti.- añadió.- Siempre te he amado Sasuke kun.- le dijo.- toda mi vida te amaré aunque tu a mi no… Sé que no significo nada para ti, excepto que me consideras tu compañera de equipo, porque tu a mi no me quieres de otra forma que no sea de esa…

Y Sakura no terminó de hablar.

¿Quién podría después del apasionado beso que Sasuke le plantara? Sasuke la sintió ponerse rígida, tal vez por la sorpresa, pero no le importó e hizo todo lo posible para amoldarla a él, a su abrazo, a su cuerpo, a su boca… y ella empezó a responderle. Una de sus manos se movieron a lo largo de su ancha espalda mientras la otra se enredaba en su rebelde cabello azabache. Se aplastó contra él. Su boca se abrió ante la lengua exigente de Sasuke. Se la introdujo hasta al fondo y se deleito con su dulce sabor. A manzana, pensó mientras se la devoraba. Y ella cedía a él sumisamente y entregada.

Y tan concentrados estaban en ese beso que ninguno se percató de la presencia de dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos totalmente desolado.

-Naruto kun…- le dijo Sai a su costado mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro.

El aludido sonrió con tristeza.

-Estoy bien.- dijo –Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Y decidió quedarse y observar. Esperar…

Y cuando el aire y el intenso calor comenzaban a apoderarse de Sasuke y Sakura, se separaron. Tenían la respiración agitada, temblaban de pies a cabeza, y la piel les quemaba de deseo. Se miraron a los ojos. Los de ella brillaban a la espera de más y en los de él había fuego. Hambre insatisfecha.

-Cásate conmigo.- le soltó sin más.

Si le decía que sí en ese mismo instante se la llevaba a su casa y le hacía el amor de todas las formas existentes. Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de Sakura desapareció para ser reemplazado por la confusión e incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cásate conmigo.

Ella seguía incrédula, sin embargo, el brillo anterior reapareció y entonces formula una pregunta que Sasuke no se esperaba.

-¿Por que quieres que me case contigo?

¿Qué debería responder? No tenía ni la menor idea.

-No lo sé- fue sincero.- Pero creo que serás una excelente esposa. Eres fuerte, inteligente. Tienes el carácter que se necesita para dirigir un clan. Además está el hecho de que me conoces de toda la vida sabes lo que me agrada y no. Creo… que haremos un buen matrimonio y también creo que me serás de mucha utilidad, yo…

El suspiro de Sakura lo silenció.

-¿Solo por eso quieres que me case contigo?- parecía decepcionada.- Lo siento, pero no lo haré, a menos que haya otro motivo, uno muy importante que puede definir nuestro futuro.

-El resurgimiento de mi clan es importante.- exclamó aún no creyéndose el rechazo de Sakura.

-Sasuke kun, ese es un sueño que yo gustosamente te ayudaré a realizar, pero créeme cuando te digo que hay algo mucho más importante que eso.

-¿Algo como que?- exigió saber.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Eso es algo que tu mismo debes descubrir.

Flash back end.

Sasuke no entendía, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que descubrir? No era suficiente con haberle dicho que quiere que le ayude a reconstruir su clan. Parecía que no. ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que salirle mal las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que haberle pedido precisamente a ella que se casara con él? ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla? El suspiró que soltó lo estremeció, aún tenía en sus labios el dulce sabor de Sakura.

Un sabor exquisito, embriagador, excitante…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa sensación que ella le producía? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo. Tenía miedo.

-Cobarde.- se dijo

-¡Nah! Yo más bien diría que eres un idiota con "I" mayúscula.

Sasuke se giró en dirección a los recién llegados. Ambos le sonreían. Los miró desconcertados.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Hemos venido a hacerte compañía.- le dijo Sai y agito las tres botellas de sake que tenía en las manos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué han venido?- insistió.

-Vimos lo que pasó.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.-Así que Sakura te dijo que no, ¿eh?- no es que le hiciera gracia, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-Vete al infierno.- le respondió Sasuke con los ojos peligrosamente oscuros. Era una advertencia de que no estaba de muy buen humor como para soportarlos.

-¡Oh vamos amigo! no te lo tomes a mal.- le palmeaba la espalda sabiendo lo que iba a conseguir si seguía con ese juego.- ¡De verdad!

Sasuke estaba en su límite.

-¿Dónde estarán los vasos?-decía Sai mirando en la cocina.

Sasuke lo traspasó con la mirada, pero Sai siguió como si nada.

-¡Apúrate Anbu! Que nuestro amigo se está impacientando.- dijo Naruto divertido.

-Será mejor que se larguen.- le volvió a advertir.

-¿Y perdernos la diversión de verte derrotado en el arte de la seducción? Dime, Sasuke, ¿Dónde fue que dejaste tu encanto?

¡Plaf!

-¡Qué te jodan!- exclamó el Uchiha después de haberle dado un buen derechazo a su amigo.

-Ay, ay, ay…. Ya estoy jodido- dijo sobándose la mejilla mientras se ponía de pié-, por si no te has dado cuenta.- añadió mientras se lanzaba hacia él para regresarle el golpe.

-¡Ah! Ya encontré los vasos.- decía Sai desde la cocina, se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos y los miró con su típica sonrisa cínica.- Veo que ya empezaron con la diversión.

Y se quedó ahí de pié observando como ese par de locos se sacaban la mierda.

Poco después, con la casa hecha un desastre, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron mientras respiraban con dificultad, casi sin fuerzas. Sai les ofreció un vaso de sake para que se recuperaran, pero ninguno le aceptó los vasos, excepto por Sasuke que fue por la maldita botella. Y bebió hasta que sintió que el amargo líquido le quemaba la garganta

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó - ¿Qué demonios quiere que haga? No es suficiente con que le haya dicho que quiero que se case conmigo.

Estaba más tranquilo ahora que él y Naruto se habían desquitado.

-¿Es que aún no te das cuenta?- le dijo Naruto con voz cansada y ronca. Rió débilmente. Sasuke lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Has intentado decirle lo que sientes? – y como Sasuke seguía con cara de no entender añadió: ¿has intentado decirle que la amas?

Ooooooooo

Sakura quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared, ¿Por qué rechazó a Sasuke? Si era justo la oportunidad que había estado esperando para cumplir su más grande sueño: Ser su esposa.

-¡Eres una tonta!- le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? No lo sabía, -Sasuke kun- aún no se podía creer la locura que había hecho, ¿Por qué le dijo no? Cuestión de orgullo, pensó, ¿a que chica le iba a gustar que el chico de su vida le pidiera matrimonio por motivos que no tuviera nada que ver con el amor?- A una tonta sentimental como yo.

Bueno, y es que Sakura era de esas chicas que creía que para que una relación de pareja funcionara el amor debía estar por encima de todo.

-Y él a mi sólo me quiere para reconstruir su clan.

No es que no estuviera dispuesta a sucumbir a ardientes sesiones de sexo para lograr tal propósito, pero ella quería más que eso, y es que le gustaría concebir a sus hijos con amor y no según el dictamen de la lujuria.

Tras un suspiro, Sakura se acercó a su ventana y miró hacía el exterior. Las estrellas brillaban intensas sobre el firmamento mientras a cierta distancia, a las afueras de la residencia de la Gondaime, las luces festivas se le unían para hacer de esa noche la noche. Le habría gustado quedarse para disfrutar de la fiesta, pero después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke lo único que se le ocurrió hacer después de que los relevaran fue salir corriendo a refugiarse a su casa.

Después de lo ocurrido seguramente Sasuke ya no querría nada con ella, con todo y lo orgulloso que era; bueno, Sakura creía que estaba en todo en su derecho de estar enojado con ella.

-Y yo con él.- le dijo la Sakura de su cabeza.- ¿Pues quién se cree que soy?- sonrió tristemente antes de responder a su propia pregunta.- La mujer que él quiere como esposa.- suspiró.- Si tan solo me amara…

Pero no la amaba, eso era lo peor de todo, y lo había comprobado cuando Lee la besó.

Flash Back

Caminaba sin prestar atención por donde iba. Ese día tenía entrenamiento así que apuró su paso hacia el lugar acordado, sin embargo, cuando volteaba hacia una calle se encontró con Lee.

Chocaron. Ella terminó en el piso.

-¡Oh, Sakura san! Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad.- se disculpaba el cejas encrespadas.

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía por andar distraída.

-Pero te he lastimado.

-No, estoy en buenas condiciones.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sintió un horrible dolor en el tobillo. Se lo había torcido.

Disculpándose una y mil veces, Lee intentó ayudarla, fue su bastón de vuelta a casa. Ya estaban cerca cuando Sakura pidió un alto. Le estaba doliendo como a los mil demonios el tobillo.

-Te llevaré al hospital.- dijo ferviente el joven.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario ya que yo misma cuidaré de mi lesión.

-Pero…

-¿Olvidas que soy medico?—suficiente para que Lee no insistiera.

-Muy bien. Se hará como tú quieres, pero si ves que tu tobillo empeora me lo harás saber. -Sakura asintió de acuerdo. Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, luego Lee le preguntó el motivo del porqué andaba tan distraída.

-Nada importante.- dijo la joven, no queriendo mencionar al causante de tanta abstracción.

-Es por Uchiha san, ¿verdad?- dijo Lee con una sonrisa triste. Ella no dijo nada.- ¿sabes? Daría todo cuanto soy, todo cuanto poseo por estar en el lugar de Uchiha san.

-Lee yo…

-Sasuke san es muy afortunado, aunque también un imbécil por no darse cuenta de la grandiosa mujer que tiene a su lado. Tú no mereces que el te trate con tanta indiferencia.- pausa. – Tú mereces que te quieran.- Ella lo miró agradecida por sus palabras de confort.- y me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarte.- y al momento que decía esto miro sobre la cabeza de la chica para luego agacharse hasta que su rostro quedara a la altura de el ella.- Voy a besarte, por favor no me rechaces. Confía en mí- y diciendo esto hizo lo que dijo que haría. La besó.

Sakura estaba tan impresionada que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de golpear al joven Rock.

-No, no, por favor – decía Lee aferrando firmemente sus muñecas.- No malogres esto. Deja que te explique el porqué.

¿Había explicación? ¡Maldita sea! esperaba que la haya porque sino su amigo terminaría en el hospital con lesiones que iban a dejarlo postrado durante muchos días.

-Habla de una vez.

-Verás… ¿Cómo empezar?

-Desde el comienzo.- demandó con firmeza.

-¡Si!- se aclaró la garganta. Y con un nudo en el estómago Lee le soltó que todo había sido una patraña para provocar los celos de Sasuke, ¿Por qué? Él se encontraba cerca, así que quería probar una teoría que durante varios meses no lo había estado dejando tranquilo.- No sé si es cosa mía, pero Sasuke san ha estado pendiente demasiado tiempo de ti, claro que es casi improbable ya que él se comporta de manera indiferente con todo el mundo y nunca muestra sus sentimientos a nadie, pero cuando se trata de ti, es decir… sus ojos brillan de forma extraña, su rostro se ilumina como si cobrara vida propia y bueno yo… pensé que quizá él…

Sakura suspiro con cierto pesar.

-Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no era necesario.

-Sakura san…

-Yo ya lo he intentado antes, ¿sabes? Con Naruto, sai, Neji y hasta con Kakashi sensei, claro que con ellos todo era solo coqueteos nunca ha habido un beso de por medio como contigo. Por cierto, besas muy bien.- añadió sonrojada. Pausa mientras esperaba que el estupor que la embargaba en ese momento se desvaneciera y que la sonrisa chulesca de Lee le acompañara-, Lee yo… lo que quería decirte antes es que… haga lo que haga, intente lo que intente, Sasuke kun nunca me verá diferente ha como me ve ahora: su compañera de equipo.

Flash back end

-Pero ahora él… bueno, es decir, ¿Por qué yo?

Porque eres su _compañera de equipo, _le recordó la Sakura Inner.

Para alguien que nunca conoció el verdadero significado de la palabra amor no tiene ni idea del daño que pudiera causar en la persona que lo daría todo por él. Una lagrima negra rodó por su mejilla al revivir el momento en que Sasuke le pidiera que se casara con él.

Flash back

-¿Por que quieres que me case contigo?

-No lo sé- fue sincero.- Pero creo que serás una excelente esposa. Eres fuerte, inteligente. Tienes el carácter que se necesita para dirigir un clan. Además está el hecho de que me conoces de toda la vida sabes lo que me agrada y no. Creo… que haremos un buen matrimonio y también creo que me serás de mucha utilidad, yo…

El suspiro de Sakura lo silenció.

-¿Solo por eso quieres que me case contigo?- estaba decepcionada.- Lo siento, pero no lo haré, a menos que haya otro motivo, uno muy importante que puede definir nuestro futuro.

-El resurgimiento de mi clan es importante.- exclamó aún no creyéndose el rechazo de Sakura.

-Sasuke kun, ese es un sueño que yo gustosamente te ayudaré a realizar, pero créeme cuando te digo que hay algo mucho más importante que eso.

-¿Algo como que?- exigió saber.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Eso es algo que tu mismo debes descubrir.

Sasuke la miró sin entender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Abrió la boca para exigir una explicación, pero en esos momentos el equipo ocho llegó para relevarlos.

-Hola a todos.- saludo Sakura a Shino, Kiba y Hinata.- ¿Qué tal está la fiesta?- se sintió estúpida por hacer esa pregunta, pero no tenía nada más que decir. Naruto apareció a su lado y la rodeo con un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué hay? Saludo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Na… Naruto kun.

-Hola Hinata.- le sonreía, pero Sakura a penas y se percato de eso ya que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Sasuke, que se encontraba alejado del grupo hablando con Shino y dándole su reporte sobre la vigilancia, sin embargo, cuando hablaba con él no lo miraba, su mirada estaba fija sobre ella. Aquello la hizo sentirse peor. Y decidió que era momento de volver a casa.

Sola.

Flash back end

Y ahora, ¿qué sería de su vida en adelante? Por que las cosas entre ella y Sasuke ya no serían las mismas, no cuando ella lo había estropeado todo… ¿Qué voy a hacer? nadie respondió ni siquiera su Sakura interior ya que estaba tan deprimida como ella.

Necesitaba un consejo, pero no tenía ninguna, la única era Ino y ella estaba fuera cumpliendo una misión de último momento. Sin embargo, suponiendo que ella estuviera presente, ¿qué le habría dicho?

"_Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no le habría rechazado, todo lo contrario, me habría aprovechado de la situación para encadenarlo de por vida a mi y luego de que nos casáramos habría hecho todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que Sasuke se enamore de mi… ¡Ay Sakura! Te lo digo en serio, tener tanta frente te ha encogido el cerebro."_

Sí, esas definitivamente serían las palabras de su mejor amiga, y ahora que lo pensaba, la idea no resultaba tan descabellada.

Pero no lo haría.

Ella no era Ino, era Haruno Sakura. Y por lo tanto mucho más bonita e inteligente, aunque las dos fueran un poco locas y atrevidas, eran diferentes.

No obstante, en esos momentos Sakura deseaba ser un poco más como su amiga.

-Sasuke kun…¿qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto a la nada, sin embargo, su pregunta tuvo respuesta inesperada.

-No sé tú, pero a mi me gustaría intentar… estar contigo.

Ooooooooo

Cuando Sasuke salió de su casa para ir a ver a Sakura, lo hizo decidido a conseguir que Sakura le aceptara.

-¡Buena suerte, hermano!- le grito Naruto mientras él y Sai lo despedían.

Sasuke no sabía si iba a tener suerte o no, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano para conseguir a Sakura. ¿comprometerla? No sería mala idea, pero… no. ese no iba a hacer su estrategia.

_Abre tu corazón. _Como si fuera tan fácil para alguien que no conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra amor, _abrir el corazón_ no era precisamente lo que supiera hacer, y además, ¿qué hacía siguiendo el consejo de alguien tan inexperto en ese campo como Naruto? ¡un momento! Y ¿quién dijo que lo iba a hacer? después de todo no estaba tan desesperado para seguir el consejo de su mejor amigo y de Sai, ¿verdad?

Pero era a Sakura a quien iba a ver.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Y entonces llegó al departamento de Sakura y se deslizó sigilosamente al interior "_como si fuera un ladrón_", pensó sarcástico. No le resulto muy difícil encontrarla; ella se encontraba inmóvil, sentada junto a la ventana con las piernas recogidas y la barbilla apoyada en medio de las rodillas. Estaba ausente, con los pensamientos perdidos seguramente en él.

Y en su beso.

El solo recordarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció.

"No Sasuke, no pienses en eso", pero resultaba difícil no hacerlo, no cuando el sabor tan dulce de sus labios aún seguían impregnados en él, atormentándolo, atacándolo con alevosía. Se pregunto si al igual que sus labios su cuerpo tendría el mismo sabor.

"Maldita sea Sasuke! Deja de pensar en eso", se reprendía.

-Sasuke kun…¿qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto a la nada, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, y entonces sin pensarlo le respondió.

-No sé tú, pero a mi me gustaría intentar… estar contigo.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para descubrirlo en medio de su sala.

¿Cómo entró? ¿En que momento él…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie mirándola como si…? ¿por qué no le sintió llegar? Y… estaba sorprendida, casi sin habla y además confundida, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho? _¿me gustaría intentar… estar contigo?_ ¿por qué lo había dicho?

Sasuke tuvo ganas de patearse el culo si pudiera, pero bueno, ya había hablado y ahora tenía que explicar el motivo de su presencia.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, pero necesitaba verte, hablar contigo… creo que te debo una explicación. - ¿Qué se la debía? Desde luego que sí.- Sakura yo… -le costaba admitirlo, pero finalmente soltó que era un idiota por no saber reconocer sus sentimientos y actuar de forma equivocada.

Esperen un momento! Eso no era precisamente lo que iba a decir.

-Sasuke kun…

-Esto es demasiado complicado para mi, ¿sabes? En realidad yo… bueno, realmente quiero que te cases conmigo, pero no porque yo quiera usarte, sino porque me atraes…- ¡Ahora sí que la hizo linda! Pero bueno, le resultaba difícil poder expresarse correctamente cuando su corazón latía desbocadamente; miró a Sakura esperanzado a que ella entendiera lo que intentaba decirle. Ella lo miraba fijamente; parecía sorprendida, incrédula. Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros ya que las cosas no estaban resultando como lo había esperado.

-Sakura, lo siento yo…, lo que intento decirte es que… ¡Ag! No , esto no está bien. Yo tenía que decirte otra cosa y no toda esta estupidez. La verdad es que no lo entiendo…

-Yo sí lo entiendo.- le interrumpió la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.- Y como tú yo también he estado ciega.

Sasuke tragó duro preguntándose si Sakura finalmente había entendido lo que quería decirle. Esperaba que sí, porque cada vez que él intentaba decir algo lo cagaba todo.

-Sakura yo… Si me dieras la oportunidad yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estoy seguro que… lo lograré. No voy a defraudarte. Por favor Sakura, dime que sí.

-Yo también quiero intentarlo Sasuke kun.

Ooooooooo

Seis meses después…

Sakura no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía que ser todo un sueño, pero si acaso… se acurrucó aún más al cuerpo de su marido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Respiró su aroma masculino mientras cerraba los ojos para embriagarse de él. No, no era un sueño, era verdad, tan cierto como que ella era ahora la nueva señora Uchiha, la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Finalmente se habían casado. El día anterior había sido la ceremonia y fiesta, y ahora estaba en su luna de miel. Suspiró. Todo era gracias a Naruto. De no haber sido por él, Sasuke jamás la hubiera buscarla y pedirle una oportunidad para _intentar_ estar juntos.

Seis meses. Habían bastado seis meses para intentarlo y saber que eran el uno para el otro y que eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Y eso le hacía tan feliz. Sin embargo, volvió a pensar en su amigo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco mal ya que tanto ella como Sasuke conocían sus sentimientos, y aún así él hizo de todo para que la relación entre los recién casados funcionara.

-Gracias Naruto…

-Puedo preguntar el porqué le agradeces a Naruto.- se escuchó la voz seria de Sasuke más no, enojada.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Le agradezco porque gracias a él tu y yo estamos juntos, amor. A pesar de que él…- no continuó la frase ya que resultaba incomodo hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes, él estará bien. Ya verás como pronto encuentra a alguien que lo quiera.- hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor y acomodar a Sakura entre sus brazos.- como yo te encontré a ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar una risita divertida.

-¡Quien te oyera! No pareces ser el Sasuke que todo el mundo conoce.

-Eso es porque realmente nadie me conoce, solo tú y… Naruto.

-No te olvides de Sai.

-Si, ese también.

-Deberías llevarte mejor con él.

-Gracias, pero creo que mientras siga habiendo distancia, mejor será para los dos.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, pero no porque no supieran que decir sino porque estaban perdidos en un profundo beso. Y cuando este se rompió, Sasuke volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con más hambre que antes.

Sakura ya estaba enterada de lo que iba a pasar, así que antes de perder la cabeza como anoche decidió detenerlo y darle la noticia que había querido soltar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Uchiha medio frustrado.

-Es que hay algo que tienes que saber.- le dijo su joven esposa con una adorable sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?- le preguntó también sonriendo. Si algo había descubierto en esos seis meses de relación, era que cuando estaba con Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa, aparte de no quitarle las manos de encima, que sonreír.

En cuanto a Sakura, se dio valor a sí misma para decirle que estaba embarazada.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.

Y Sasuke se quedó de piedra.

Y por la mente de Sakura paso una terrible idea: _Quizá Sasuke cree que es muy pronto. Quizá no quiera tener un hijo aún…_

Tuvo miedo. Sin embargo, ese miedo se disipo cuando Sasuke comenzó a besarla desesperadamente reverencioso.

-Gracias, gracias…

-Sasuke…

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que esto me hace.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo… Sakura, no solo has hecho que mi vida tenga una nueva razón de ser, sino además me has enseñado el verdadero significado de la palabra amor y lo más importante… hizo una pausa para poner su mano sobre el vientre aún plano de su joven esposa y acariciarlo con fascinación.- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.- la besó y entre beso y beso le decía-. Gracias, gracias amor mío, gracias mi dulce Sakura.

Y así con el nacimiento del primer hijo de Sasuke y Sakura se daba comienzo a un nuevo ciclo del Clan Uchiha en el que la familia Uzumaki y otros también colaborarían.

Ooooooo

N/A: Hola a todos. Bueno pues, que les puedo decir… Que este no es el primer fiction que escribo de SasuSaku ya que "debute", con un fiction llamado "Otra oportunidad", Si entran en mi perfil se darán cuenta que todos mis fictions son de Harry Potter, (por si les interesa les invito a darse una vueltita por estos) ¿Y por qué ahora escribo fictions de Naruto? Pues porque me gusta este anime y es uno de los muy pocos animes que en verdad me han capturado. Bueno, pero regresando con este fiction, sepan que este es solo la primera parte de una divertida historia que tendrá una segunda parte. ¿Se que se tratará? No les diré aún, pero lo que si les diré es que el siguiente capitulo es otra linda historia de amor, en el que Sasuke y Sakura tendrán mucho que ver.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, por favor, si les gustó o desagradó este fiction dejen un review. No dejen que la primavera de mi juventud se marchite.

Un beso

Sayonara!

Rosita


	2. Mi querida Hinata

IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo es un NARUHINA, no obstante, como dije en la primera parte, SASUSAKU apareceran ya que son la pareja principal de esta serie. Por otra parte, quiero agradecer los reviews del primer Episodio de este fiction que subi. Sinceramente espero que este episodio también obtenga la misma aceptación, y si no les gusta, bueno igual pueden dejerme un reviewsito.

Segunda parte de la serie: El tren de los momentos.

Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ese es el caso de Naruto. Hinata ha sido prometida para casarse con alguien que no es él. ¿Qué hará Naruto ahora que finalmente se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por Hinata no son solo de amigo? Creo que necesitas que te ayude a volver en sí - le dijo Sasuke, ya que para eso estaban los amigos, ¿verdad?

Mi querida Hinata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- se repetía Naruto una y otra vez mientras golpeaba furiosamente el tronco de un viejo árbol. Lagrimas amargas rodaban por su rostro por el dolor de saber perdido un amor.

"Me gustas mucho Naruto-Kun"- le había dicho Hinata y después le había besado en la boca.

-Soy un idiota.- se decía por milésima vez mientras los sucesos de aquel día volvían a su mente.

Flash back.

No había hecho ni dicho nada tras la declaración de la dulce Hinata, simplemente se había quedado ahí, en blanco mudo, pasmado… y ella con la carita roja de anhelo había esperado su respuesta, una respuesta que no llegó ya que Naruto jamás se imagino pasar por alguna situación semejante, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se hubiese tratado de otra chica, (cosa que era muy probable ya que Naruto se había vuelto muy popular entre las féminas), la hubiera apartado de sí ofendido por el ofrecimiento o quizá lo hubiera aceptado de buen grado, no obstante, se trataba de Hinata, de una buena y tierna amiga a la que le tenía una cariño increíblemente fuerte que ni él mismo entendía.

Y como su respuesta no llegaba, Hinata se convenció de que era una estupidez esperar por algo que definitivamente no llegaría.

Dio media vuelta y con la carita toda roja de vergüenza y decepción se marchó.

-Si serás idiota!- exclamó Sakura cuando esa noche Naruto se apareció en la mansión Uchiha a la hora de la cena.

Les contó todo lo ocurrido a sus dos mejores amigos (ahora casados y en la dulce espera del primogénito), y la reacción de Sakura fue de asesinarlo, pero tuvo que conformarse con solo darle un buen derechazo en la cara, que lo mando a volar hasta estamparlo contra la pared.

-Eso dolió Sakura-chan- se quejó el rubio.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido- le decía Sasuke ayudándole a ponerse de pie solo para después golpearle la otra mejilla y además darle una patada que lo hizo volar por los aires hacia una ventana que terminó en mil pedazos por el impacto.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Tu también Sasuke?!- se quejó- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-El puñete es por hacer enojar a sakura y la patada por seguir siendo un idiota.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Sakura maravillada.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó primero mirándola a los ojos y luego a su barriguita bastante notoria.

-Sí!-dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa boba.

"Si hubiera sospechado que esto pasaría, no les habría dicho nada"- se decía Naruto mientras se ponía de pié.

-De todas formas…-comenzó Sasuke- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Naruto que estaba saltándose el alféizar miró a su amigo un tanto confundido. Sasuke le puso cara de no me jodas con lo mismo, y este captó la idea con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y bien?- insistió el Uchiha mientras Naruto ocupaba un lugar junto a la cabecera.

-Esto…no lo sé, yo nunca pensé que algo como eso iba a pasarme.

-¡Ay Naruto! ¿es que nunca te has fijado que ella toda la vida te a mirado de forma distinta?- decía Sakura. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, lo que si he notado es que siempre para con la cara roja.

Sakura resopló.

-Eso es porque se sonroja cuando tú estás cerca.

-Ah bueno…, ¿pero eso está bien, no? A mi me gusta.

Sakura puso los ojos en blancos antes de girarse hacia su esposo buscando ayuda.

-No cuentes conmigo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo explicar esas cosas.-

La Sakura interior exclamó: ¡Hombres! Todos iguales.

-¿Eh?- Naruto que no entendía.

Pero al final, solo para darle gusto a su esposa a quien amaba, Sasuke dijo:

-Oye! ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando Hinata está cerca.

Y mientras Naruto lo miraba confundido, la expresión que Sakura tenía era de eterna devoción.

-Que siento…- repetía Naruto pensativo- Pues… me gusta estar cerca de ella. Cuidarla y protegerla. – por la mente de Naruto, pasó un terrible episodio en el que Hinata estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por unos mercenarios que los atacaron mientras cumplían su misión. Fue tanto su enfurecimiento que se descontroló al punto de casi terminar matando a los atacantes. Apartando esos sucesos de su mente, Naruto continuó con la descripción de lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Hinata:  
-Ella me hace sentir bien, tranquilo, seguro.- se quedó pensando- Bueno no sé que más decir?

-¿Qué te paree ella? Es decir, físicamente.- le preguntó Sakura queriendo sonsacarle todo. ¡TODO!

-Pues... que es muy inteligente y fuerte, aunque no tanto como tú Sakura chan- Sakura no supo si tomarse eso como un cumplido o no.- Es guapa, agradable y su risa es contagiosa y calida, y cuando su carita está roja me parece que es la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida, además, me gusta como cocina.- terminó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que te gusta- dijo Sakura sin la menos duda.

-¿gustarme?

-Aja!- dijo la pelirosa- Solo una cosa más por curiosidad, cuando te besó, ¿sentiste mariposas revoloteando en el estómago?

Sonrojado, nervioso y sorprendido, Naruto le preguntó:

-Sakura chan, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sakura miró con ojos brillantes a Sasuke que tenía una cara aburrida por la conversación, no obstante, sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Brillaban iguales a los de su esposa.

-Por experiencia propia amigo, ¿verdad Sasuke?

Este solo le sonrió con una promesa oculta para más tarde.

Y como siempre, Naruto se quedó sin saber nada.

Flash back end

-¿Por qué no lo entendí, entonces?- se reclamaba.- ¿Por qué fui tan ciego?- Recargaba su cuerpo sobre el mismo árbol que había estado golpeando- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora Hinata?

Sentía que era demasiado tarde para reparar su error. Había tardado demasiado tiempo para entender, para aclarar su mente confundida. Su corazón. Toda su vida había estado enamorado de Sakura, (incluso después de que esta se casara con su mejor amigo), hasta esa tarde en la que Hinata se paró delante de él y le confesara su amor.

Y lo besara.

Y finalmente, después de haber conversado con sus dos mejores amigos y estos le hicieran ver sus sentimiento por Hinata, lo que le llevo tiempo asimilar y prepararse para este repentino descubrimiento que más que asustarlo lo llenaba de felicidad porque había descubierto que Hinata era todo lo que deseaba de una chica, descubre que acababa de comprometerse con Kiba Inuzuka.

Flash back.

-¡Hinata!-gritó un desesperado Naruto cuando ingresó a la grandiosa mansión Hyuuga en busca de la chica. Había estado esperando poder verla ni bien regresaba de su misión ya que no podía creer lo que el mismo Kiba le había dicho dos días atrás.

"Hyuuga Hiashi a aceptado mi proposición de casamiento con su hija".

Sin poder creerlo, en ese mismo momento había ido a buscar a Hinata, pero se encontró con ella había salido a una misión.

-Neji, por favor por lo que más quieras, dime que no es verdad que Hinata se va a casar con Kiba.

-Es verdad.- había sido la respuesta del ojiplata.

Y él que no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba porque no entendía nada. No habían pasado ni dos días cuando Hinata le declara su amor y lo besara en la boca…. ¡aquel beso! Dios era para nunca olvidarlo.

Decidido a no rendirse, decidió esperar a que regresara para hablar con ella. Y cuando supo de su vuelta…

-Hinata sama no está aquí, aún no regresa de su misión.- le decía Neji.

-¡Mientes!- exclamó furioso por la mentira.- Me acabo de encontrar con Chouji.

Se hizo un fúnebre silencio entre los dos shinobis.

-¿A que has venido?- le preguntó Neji agriamente.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata.- dijo decidido a entrar como sea en busca de la joven.

-¿para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

-Ese es un asunto que solo nos concierne a ella y a mi. ¡Hinata!- grito.

-Es inútil, ella no va a salir.

Naruto ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que por una vez más le dijo que se apartara, pero Neji se negó.

Un golpe de derecha, otro de izquierda. Una patada, vuelta en el aire, y otra patada y puño. Una pequeña batalla se inició entre los dos. Golpe tras golpe, aquello parecía no tener fin. Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabía que su tiempo era escaso. Tenía que hablar con Hinata y saber las razones por la que se había comprometido con el odioso de Kiba.

Pero en su precipitación para llegar a Hinata, bajó la guardia un instante, sólo un instante, que Neji supo aprovechar para noquearlo.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad con Hinata sama. Así que será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas por aquí. No la busque no insistas con ella. Y si te importa un poco deja que logre alcanzar la felicidad.

No recordó como fue que llegó a su casa, pero ni bien despertó decidió que estar encerrado ahí terminaría volviéndolo loco. Camino por las calles de Konoha sin ser conciente da las personas que lo rodeaban y que lo saludaban amistosamente. Ni siquiera cuando el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen le invitó a comer un súper tazón gratis le importó. Sus pies y su cuerpo loo siguieron conduciendo hacia un lugar que en su vida se atrevería a ir por el simple hecho de que lo que vendían ahí era de su total desagrado.

Pero iba a ayudarlo, ¿verdad? Tenía que hacerlo. Decían que una buena botella de Sake ayudaba a olvidar los dolores del alma, de un corazón roto por el amor.

-Si que eres problemático. Mira que venir a un bar a emborracharte

-¡Ey! Shikamarruuuu hip! ¡Que hay! Ven siéntate conmigo y brindemos un rato.

-¡olvídalo! Esa onda no va conmigo.

Naruto puso trompita.

-¡Aguafiestas!

-No es mi estilo ir por ahí emborrachándome.-dijo fastidiado. Miró en torno para ver que de bueno tenía ese lugar y de que iba el Ambiente- Es una pocilga.- pensó.

-Oye Shikamaru, alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Nara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Naruto sonrió tontamente.

-Sí que lo has estado.

"No para de decir puras estupideces con lo borracho que está, sin embargo, tiene razón. ¡Tsk!, que problemático!".- la mente de Shikamaru voló hacia muchos kilómetros de distancia donde una joven de cabellos rubios en esos momentos también pensaba en él.

-Será mejor que levantes el culo y te vengas conmigo.- le dijo fastidiado por el pensamiento que había tenido sobre las chica que le robaba el sueño.

-No quiero. Estoy muy bien aquí.

-Estás bien borracho, querrás decir.

-será el sereno.

Shikamaru ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Demonios! Si no quieres venir por ti mismo entonces tendré que usar la fuerza.

-Déjame en paz.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo ordenes de la quinta de llevarte a su oficina.

-Me vale una mierda!- exclamó- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero estar solo.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

Naruto no le respondió a su pregunta, pero dijo:

- Si el amor te hace sufrir de esta manera, entonces no me quiero enamorar.

Flash back end

-Si que eres patético.- le llegó la voz de Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Estaba más tranquilo, sereno, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en que era el más grande de los idiotas.

-Si has venido a echarme la bronca, entonces ya puedes irte por donde has venido.

Sasuke, apoyado contra el mismo árbol que su amigo, se desperezó con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Lo haré, solo que vendrás conmigo.- le dijo con determinación a Naruto y añadió.- Así tenga que primero patearte el culo.

Naruto sonrió. Era muy pocas las veces en el que su mejor amigo hablaba de esa manera tan despreocupada.

-Tú no vas a patearme nada. No querrás malograr tu impecable atuendo, ¿verdad?

-Me darías la excusa perfecta para no tener que asistir a esa boda.

¡¿Tenía que recordárselo?!

-Entonces, ¿vienes?

-No.

Con un suspiro, Sasuke se apartó del árbol y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y luego el chaleco para después remangarse la camisa hasta los codos. Se colocó frente a él y lo levantó de la solapa. Naruto le miró confundido y entonces, ¡Plaf! Que le da un puñete en toda la cara.

-¿Pero qué cojones…?

-Creo que necesitas que te ayude a volver en sí.

OoOoOoOoO

Si dependiera de Hinata, en ese mismo momento saldría corriendo hacia algún lugar lejano donde no la conocieran; donde no tuviera que pertenecer a ningún clan donde nadie tuviera que decidir por ella, ni a que le obligaran a hacer cosas que no deseaba; como por ejemplo, casarla con alguien a quien no amaba.

Si tan solo Naruto no la hubiera rechazado cuando le declaró su amor, quizá en ese momento ya estarían comprometidos para casarse.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Estoy como para dar lastima- se dijo reflejada en el espejo.- Tonta, eres una tonta Hinata.- se regañaba por creer que los chanchos vuelan.

Había pensado, se había hecho a la idea de que Naruto comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que ella, que finalmente su más grande sueño se había hecho realidad y sin embargo, al final todo se resumía a eso, ¿no? A un sueño.

-Naruto Kun…-decía mientras su mente retrocedía hacia el día de su sentencia.

Flash back

Y ahí estaba.

Escondida detrás de un poste de luz, Hinata esperaba nerviosa que Naruto abandonara el Ichiraku Ramen. Finalmente había reunido el suficiente valor para hablarle a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos. Estaba decidida, preparada. Segura de que la respuesta de Naruto sería positiva ya que durante los últimos meses, en las misiones que les asignaron juntos, él había demostrado un inusual interés en ella. Quería saberlo todo sobre su vida. Sus gustos, lo que le desagradaba. Sus sueños, sus metas y cosas así por el estilo.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo.- le había dicho una noche en la que rodeados por el calor de una calida fogata miraban juntos el cielo estrellado.

Desde ese momento, quizá, comenzó a hacerse ilusiones, y más adelante cuando se vio en peligro de ser asesina, completamente fuera de sí, Naruto la salvó y acabó con los mercenarios que los emboscaron mientras cumplían con su misión.

-Si algo malo te llegaba a pasar, te juro que no sabría lo que hubiera hecho, yo…-pausa.- tú eres muy importante para mí.

Así que después de eso, totalmente convencida de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, decidió dar el primer paso, después de todo, el lentito de Naruto aún no se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, después de que le dijera: "tú me gustas mucho" y que lo besara, esperó con el corazón en la mano que él le dijera: "yo también te amo". Empero, todos sus sueños e ilusiones se vinieron abajo. El silencio del joven y la cara de espanto que tenía le hizo ver que todo lo que había creído que podía ser no era más que un espejismo.

-¡One sama!- le llamaba Hanabi, su hermana menor, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Preocupada, Hanabi se acercó a la habitación de su hermana mayor, ya que no se había presentado para la cena, alegando que se encontraba resfriada y que por ello le dolía la cabeza a más no poder.

-One sama!- insistió la menor.

-Estoy mejor.- contestó Hinata con voz ronca- Sólo necesito descansar.

-Descansarás después de que hablemos.- se escuchó una voz masculina.- Por favor, Hanabi san, déjanos solos unos momentos.

-¡Nisan!- ¿Qué debía hacer? Al final, pese a no querer retirarse, hanabi asintió y se retiró del paso de su primo al que amaba como a un hermano.

Cuando Hanabi desapareció de la vista, Neji echó la puerta abajo de una patada.

-Neji nisan, pero que…?

-No me creo nada acerca de ese repentino resfriado, ya que estoy completamente convencido de que todo se trata de una mentira.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te vimos- Hinata abrió los ojos asustada.- Tenten y yo te vimos cuando hiciste lo que hiciste.

Se puso roja por haber sido sorprendida, no por eso se amilanó ni negó nada.

-…tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Neji suspiró sin que su bello rostro se viera marcado por la preocupación.

-Sabía que esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que los resultados fueran mal.

Hinata ni lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero hizo todo lo posible por no soltar ni una sola.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama.

-Nada. Ni una sola palabra.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-se quedó mudo, en realidad yo creo que estaba asqueado por mi comportamiento. Por eso él…

Neji suspiró armándose de paciencia. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle, pero quizá le ayudaría a sentirse mucho mejor.

-No sería que estaba tan sorprendido que no supo como reaccionar, ¿sabes? Quizás haya sido su primer beso ya que, que yo sepa, él no es de esos que andan picando de una flor a otra.

En los ojos de Hinata hubo una pequeña chispa de esperanza, sin embargo, así como tan rápido apareció, rápido se fue.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso Ni sama?

-Pues… creo entenderlo un poco.

Las mejillas de Neji se tiñeron de un ligero rojo mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lado que no sea en su dirección. Hinata sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Neji y Tenten llevaban años siendo camaradas y amigos, pero ahora, gracias al atrevimiento de la chica al declararse, ya que Neji no se atrevía, estaban comprometidos para casarse en tres meses.

-Ojala y fuera verdad lo que dices nisan, pero si fuera así, porqué no está aquí ahora.

Neji la miró intensamente mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la salida.

-Si tú no lo sabes menos yo, pero, si realmente deseas algo, lo que sea, debes luchar hasta el final, dar lo mejor de ti para conseguirlo.

Flash back end.

El agua caliente escurrió por su cuerpo cuando dejó la bañera; luego, con una toalla se envolvió mientras se asomaba a la ventana y observaba el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga que había sido arreglada para la ocasión.

Se alejó enjugándose una rebelde lágrima. No debería estar triste ya que después de todo se trataba de su boda, ¿no?

-Pero es una boda que yo no pedí ni… ni es el novio que siempre deseé.

Si en el lugar de Kiba, hubiera estado naruto… otra sería la historia.

Flash back.

Un día después de que le declarara su amor a Naruto, Hinata fue asignada a una misión. Ella, Shino y Chouji fueron enviados a la aldea oculta de la cascada. Se trataba de una misión fácil que no los demoraría. A Hinata no lo importaba mucho si les demoraría o no, lo único que ella quería era un poco de distancia para aliviar su pena. Aclarar su mente. Cosa que le ayudó por que cuando llegó la hora de regresar estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de su primo. Lucharía por Naruto, lo conquistaría. Sin embargo, a su regreso, deseó no haber regresado nunca.

-¡¿Por qué?!-exigía una explicación. No podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.--porque yo lo ordeno. Es mi última palabra y la acatarás quieras o no.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto padre!

En otros tiempos, Hinata habría acatado sumisamente la orden de su padre, sin embargo, tratándose de su felicidad…

-¡Claro que puedo! Soy tu padre. Además la Gondaine, ya dio su aprobación por lo tanto te casarás con Inuzuka y punto.

-Pero…, al menos dime por qué.

-¿Por qué? Todavía lo preguntas.- le preguntó furioso Hiashi.- nunca me lo imagine de ti Hinata, ¿Cómo se te ocurre montar un numerito en plena calle para atraer la atención de un hombre?

Hinata l miró horrorizada, ¿acaso su padre sabía…? ¿pero como fue a enterarse? ¿acaso Neji nisan…?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-No tiene importancia eso, el caso es que lo sé y por lo mismo no estoy dispuesto a que un miembro de mi familia, principalmente mi heredera, sea protagonista de un escándalo.

Flash back end.

Así fue como supo de su compromiso con Kiba, así como descubrió después, gracias a Tenten y Hanabi, que fue el mismo Kiba quien habló con Hiashi y le contó lo ocurrido con Naruto. Entendió entonces, la razón por la que KIba no había ido a la Misión que les asignaron como equipo, pues tenía su propia misión, lo que para eso se inventó primero un resfriado, y así en su ausencia pedir su mano.

-No quiero casarme. No quiero estar con él.

Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su destino estaba escrito, sería de otro y no del amor de su vida.

-Naruto Kun…

Flash back

Había intentado escapar de su destino, pero no llegó muy lejos ya que el mismo Kiba la encontró gracias a su agudo olfato y a Akamaru.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque te quiero. Porque desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tenías que ser mía.

-¡Guau!- ladró Akamaru.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!

-Eso es lo que menos importa. Ahora que ya estamos comprometidos…-pausa mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba hacia el horizonte.- Será mejor que volvamos.

Ella no quería ir a ningún lado con él, por lo que estuvo dispuesta a dar batalla si era necesario, sin embargo, la llegada de Neji lo hizo imposible.

Hinata tuvo que soportar la corte de Kiba por insistencia de su padre, así que obligada permaneció en el saloncito con él tomando un mate, cuando de pronto escuchó su nombre en la voz del amor de su vida.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más Hinata, de lo contrario me obligarás a hacer algo que no deseo.

Pero Hinata no lo escuchó y caminó hacia la salida. Kiba la abordó antes de que salieran y forcejearon. Kiba no quería lastimarla así que hizo todo lo posible por evitar un contacto agresivo con ella, pero en cambio Hinata que no estaba a ceder por nada uso su técnica para paralizarlo, y cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a interferir salió.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Neji cuando se encontraron en el recibidor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tengo órdenes. Tu padre no quiere que Naruto y tu se encuentren.

-Pero nisan…

-Es mejor así.

-No, no es lo mejor. ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! Quiero a Naruto, lo amo!- exclamó fuera de sí.

Neji esta vez la miró sin esconder su angustia y su pena hacia ella.

-No hay un futuro para ustedes, deberías entenderlo ya.- pausa. Las lágrimas de Hinata eran como agujas filudas clavándole en el pecho.- Lo siento, pero es por tu bien.

-¿por mi bien, dices?-sonrió tristemente.- Bueno, en ese caso creo que deberías ayudarme a alcanzar mi felicidad en vez de hacer todo lo contrario, o no fuiste tú quien me dijo que luchara por mi felicidad.

Flash back end.

-Tienes una carita one-sama, que parece que en vez de ir a una boda vas a un velorio.- le dijo Hanabi cuando esta entró para ayudarla con su arreglo.

Hinata aún no se había vestido y ni siquiera maquillado ni nada.

-Hinata-sama…

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

Hanabi no se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que ella misma se lo había estado formulando muchas veces.

-No sé, pero… definitivamente no me casaría con alguien a quien no quiero.

Hinata la miró y sonrió.

Era tan fácil decirlo, pero de ahí a hacerlo… y teniendo un padre como Hiashi, tan estricto como era, mejor no tentar a la suerte; menos aún si el buen nombre del clan Hyuuga estaba de por medio, por eso tenía, no, debía casarse con Kiba aunque no lo amara.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Dónde te metiste, Sasuke?- le preguntaba Sakura cuando su marido apareció en el pórtico del hogar.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.- dijo simplemente. Sakura lo miró con cierta sospecha.

-No sería que estuviste con cierto amigo nuestro, alentándolo para que haga la locura que creo que puede destruir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage. - Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra. -¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!.

-No creo que sea para tanto.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Además, ¿crees que convirtiéndose en Hokage llegue a ser feliz? Yo no lo creo. Para mi, un título, sea cual sea, no es tan importante como es el estar con la persona que se quiere.

-Sasuke…- Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas por las palabras tan maravillosas que su esposo decía.

-Ahora, si Naruto cree que un título es mucho más importante que alcanzar la felicidad con la persona que se quiere…, entonces no creo que haya que preocuparse por eso.

Sin embargo, Sakura y el mismo Sasuke sabían que tras los últimos sucesos, Naruto haría lo que finalmente el corazón le dictara.

Ooooooo

En silencio y con la ayuda de Hanabi, Hinata terminó de arreglarse. Estaba preciosa con su traje de novia, sin embargo, no resplandecía como debería ser. La tristeza se percibía al mínimo contacto con ella, o eso le pareció a Neji cuando se encontraron ante las puertas del jardín preparadas para abrirse y mostrarla ante el novio, familiares y amigos.

Una vez que Hanabi se retiró momentáneamente para dejarles que hablaran, Neji le dijo totalmente arrepentido por haber actuado contra el deseo de ayudarla.

-Hinata sama, quisiera poder hacer algo por usted.

-¿lo harías?- Neji ni la miró. Más avergonzado no podía estar.- Déjalo así ni san, no puedes hacer nada, solo aceptar mi destino como yo lo hago.

Neji la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad lo has hecho?

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué más me queda?

-¡Huir!

-Bien sabes que no puedo.

Porque la encontrarían inmediatamente, ¡maldición!

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero no puedes…

-Ya lo he hecho, ¡¿Qué más me queda si al fin y al cabo nunca podré estar con el hombre que amo?!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque él a mi no me ama.

-¿Estas segura? Porque que yo recuerde la última vez que estuve aquí no pude hablarte.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se vlvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz solo para confirmar que era el mismo dueño de su corazón.

-Naruto Kun…- a penas y su voz se oyó.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió Neji.

-¿No es obvio? Vengo por la novia.- dijo el Uzumaki caminando hacia Hinata. – Será mejor que nos apuremos Hinata?

En un acto reflejo, Neji se colocó delante de Hinata.

-Será que te marches si no quieres irte con los pies por delante.

Pero Naruto hizo como si no lo oyera y se dirigió a Hinata cuando habló.

-¿Hinata?

-Ella no irá contigo a ningún lado.

-Eso lo decide ella, no tú.

Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que Neji preguntó:

-¿Por qué Hinata sama habría de irse contigo?

Ni modo, tenía que decirlo delante de Neji aunque resultara un poco embarazoso, pero si con eso iba a lograr que los dejara en paz, ni modo. Suspiró y se armó de todo el valor que tenía.

-Debo reconocer… que soy el idiota más grande que existe sobre la tierra, o quizá algo peor que eso pero, nadie es perfecto, ¿verdad?- Ella no habló, seguía mirándolo como si aún no pudiera creer su presencia.- Yo… bueno, soy un poco lento y no me doy cuenta de algunas cosas tan rápidamente como debería ser, y por eso cuando les conté a Sakura y a Sasuke lo que había pasado esa tarde, ellos me hicieron ver cual eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Al principio no lo entendí, como te dije soy un poco lento, pero después de pensarlo mucho y recordar todas esas cosas extrañas, pero a la vez maravillosas que me hacías sentir con tu presencia lo supe.- dio un paso más hacia ella, pero Neji seguía interponiéndose y aún así, Naruto dijo lo que tenía que decir con todas sus palabra.- Hinata, yo también te quiero.

"…yo también te quiero… te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…" en su vida, Hinata se imaginó escuchar aquellas maravillosas palabras provenientes del hombre que amaba. Se sintió tan feliz, tan llena… que no pudo evitar apartar a Neji y correr hacia él y abrazarlo y… cuando sus bocas se encontraron ambos experimentaron la más maravillosa y subliminal de las sensaciones, que se olvidaron que el mundo existía y que lo que les rodeaba no era más que la razón por la que estaban ahí demostrando lo que sentían ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿No cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un sueño? ¡Imposible! No cuando el estaban tan cerca en uno de el otro y podían percibir tanta calidez, dulzura, puesto en aquel beso; pero sobre todo había amor.

-Naruto kun…- apenas y pronunció ella cuando se separaron.

-Hinata, no digas nada y ven conmigo.

Ella iría con Naruto al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera, pero… miró a Neji. Este le sonreía. Era tiempo de enmendarse.

-Será mejor que vayas con él, Hinata sama.

-Pero…- miró hacia la puerta del jardín.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo.

No sería nada fácil, ya que seguramente Hiashi y Kiba iban a pedir la cabeza de Naruto en una bandeja de plata, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para darles tiempo a escapar y lograr la dicha que deseaban.

-¡Vayanse!

-¡Bien! Entonces en marcha.

Oooooooooo

Si algo sirvió sus duras prácticas en el bosque, se diría que Hinata se conocía casi todo el terreno del bosque de konoha, no obstante, el camino por el que estaba escapando con Naruto le era completamente ajeno más no peligroso ni tenebroso ni nada que se le pareciera todo lo contrario, le agradaba y la sensación que se respiraba era de los mas placentera.

-¿A dónde vamos, Naruto kun?- No pudo evitar la pregunta.

Naruto sonrió y la miró con su ardiente mirada que la estremeció.

-A casa.

-A casa.- repitió ella recordando que bajo la luz de las estrellas y el calor de una fogata, él le había confesado que era hijo de Namikaze Minato, el cuarto Hokage (quien se casó con una kunouchi de la aldea del remolino), algo que él mismo ni sabía hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y le fue entregado lo que por derecho era suyo. Una propiedad en el campo y una considerable cantidad de dinero.

No pasó mucho rato desde que Hinata hiciera la pregunta y desde que Naruto le respondiera, cuando llegaron a un claro donde había una casita rodeada de flores silvestres y de un campo que se extendía sin límites.

La vista era hermosa, tanto como para quedarse ahí, de pie admirando el lugar. Hinata simplemente estaba maravillada ya que la casa de Naruto, era más de lo que se había imaginado. Lo miró y este sonreía con cierto encogimiento.

-No es mucho lo que tengo para ofrecerte pero…

-Para mi es suficiente.- dijo ella. Naruto hizo una mueca no muy seguro de las palabras de Hinata ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir bien, claro que no es que él no iba a darle de lo mejor, pero dada su posición actual ya que prácticamente se había raptado a la heredera del clan Hyuuga…

-¿Me enseñas adentro?- como que Naruto no captó bien la pregunta hasta que la misma chica lo aló hacía la casita. Una vez ante la puerta, Naruto la abrió y le permitió el paso no muy seguro de seguir controlándose ya que tenerla tan cerca, respirar su olor y escuchar su voz, y, y… ¡Diablos! Era demasiado para él.

Hinata no había terminado ni siquiera de admirar la salita cuando sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo y que uno fuertes brazos la levantaban en vilo.

-Na- Naruto kun, ¿Q-qué haces?- decía entre besos.

-Comprometerte.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó ella separándose solo unos milímetros de él, lo justo para descubrir en sus ojos el fuego que ardía.

-Serás mía.- le besaba el cuello.- y tu padre tendrá que aceptarlo.- volvía a su boca para apagar su protesta,- y después nos casaremos, tendrás a mis hijos y seremos felices para toda la vida.

Y diciendo esto, a Hinata no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su destino.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol se ponía, Hinata despertó con una sensación agradable de dicha y felicidad que ni ella misma se creía capaz de sentir. Se desperezó con una sonrisa mientras que con los ojos cerrados buscaba el calor del hombre que la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo.- le soltó ella cuando al abrir los ojos lo encontró a su lado sonriéndole con amor y ternura.

-Yo también te amo mi querida Hinata.

Y gracias a ese amor, más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo, fue que Naruto y Hinata supieron afrontar el futuro y hacer posible el sueño que ambos compartían: Ser uno.

Ooooooooo

N/A:¿Y que tal? ¿les gusto? Espero que sí. Tal vez este capi sea un poco ¨tierno¨(quiza demasiado), pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. LA siguiente pareja de será... chachachachannn

Dejen reviews no se olviden de esta humilde escritora que esta haciendo sus primero pininos en el mundo del manga y anime.

salu2, Rosita.


	3. Eres mi cielo, Temari

Hola a todos, espero no haberles hecho espera demasidado tiempo con la actualizacion de este fiction, bueno lo que pasa es que me he prometido a mi misma no actualizar hasta terminar la historia que sigue a esta y así sucesivamente.

Por otro lado quiero agradecer los **22 rev**i**ews** que he recibido en el segundo capitulo, de verdad que no me lo esperaba. Estoy muy feliz por ello, aunque hay algunos comentarios que lejos de molestarme hacen que me de mas ganas de escribir y demotrar que puedo ser buena en lo que hago. en fin, no voy a entrar en una discución que sería absurda.

bueno, creo que mejor ahí lo dejo y mejor les invisto a leer la Tercera entrega de la fascinante serie _El tren de los momentos._

Summary Los lazos de paz entre la Arena y Konoha se encuentran en peligro y la única solución para que estos lazos se mantengan es un matrimonio arreglado. Pero los implicados en este matrimonio no están conformes con aquella disposición. – Tienes que reconocer que, a pesar de todo, esto es lo que querías desde el inicio, Nara. – Le dijo Sasuke con sorna. – Tsk! ¡Vaya mierda!.

_3.-Eres mi cielo, Temari._

-¡Tsk! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan problemático?- decía Shikamaru mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro agitado, furioso con ganas de matar a alguien. Pensó en el Kasekage- Menuda suerte la mía.

Eran muy pocas las veces que Shikamaru se salía de sus casillas y aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

¡Mierda! Si las cosas no se hubieran salido de control cuando Temari y él, en las nupcias de Naruto y Hinata (casados a la semana después de haber huido juntos y actualmente de Luna de miel), terminaron de una forma inesperada. Al principio el solo quería ayudar al amor de su vida a escapar de un matrimonio no deseado, pero nunca se imaginó que otra sería la historia.

Que terminarían liados.

Flash back

-¿Bailamos?

-¿Sabes bailar?- le contestó Temari a Shikamaru.

-¡Mierda no!, pero como se trata de una ocasión especial he decidido divertirme un poco. No creo que sea muy problemático, ¿verdad?

Temari rió mientras Shikamaru tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia la pista de baile.

_Oh, there's a stranger _

_Standing in the shadows of love_

_Demands what you're needing of._

Los recién casados bailaban en medio de la pista sin seguir el ritmo de la música. Tal parecía que no había nadie más alrededor. Solo ellos.

-Hacen una bonita pareja.- decía la rubia a Shikamaru mientras su mirada estaba fija sobre Naruto y Hinata.

Shikamaru no respondió y puso su típica cara de aburrimiento, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar la tarde en que encontró a Naruto sumido en la depresión por la misma chica que ahora era su esposa. ¿_Alguna vez te has enamorado?. _Le había preguntado. Miró a su compañera de baile, ella aún seguía mirando a los novios.

_Be careful what you love_

_Be careful what you need_

_Be careful what you say_

_Be careful what you please, careful who you please_

-¿Crees que algún día Hyuuga sama acepte este matrimonio?- le preguntó de pronto la joven.

-¡Quien sabe!- le respondió el Nara.- Pero si lo hace, bien por Hinata y Naruto. Creo que ya han pasado por mucho.

Temari asintió. Suspiró. Lo miró.

-Hinata es muy afortunada. Y Sakura… ¡Ojala y yo algún día pueda tener la misma suerte que ellas y… encontrar el amor.

_Love, love, love_

_Love is dangerous_

Shikamaru se quedó pensando en las palabras de la chica. _Encontrar el amor, _no es algo que se pueda conseguir en la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo, él ya lo había encontrado en la persona en la que menos se esperaba.

¡Tsk! Que problemático.- pensó sin apartar los ojos de Temari.

Y ella también lo miró.

Dejaron de bailar.

_On there's no warning_

_That takes you to the promised land_

_Hearts made of crystal_

_Crumble like castles of send_

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó el Nara.

Temari, una joven que se caracterizaba por su carácter fuerte, flaqueó, y por primera vez en su vida, Shikamaru la vio llorar.

-¿Pero que diablos…?

Pero no terminó su frase porque Temari salió corriendo hacia el interior de la Mansión Uchiha.

-¿qué le has hecho?- le pregunto Sakura a su lado. Había visto toda la escena .

-¡Nada!- protestó el Nara.

-¿Y entonces porqué se ha ido llorando?

-Crees que voy a saberlo. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo entender a una mujer!

Sakura lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Si no estuvieran en una fiesta, la fiesta de su mejor amigo, de seguro y ella lo golpeaba. Tragó duro.

-No deberías quedarte ahí, ¿por qué mejor no la sigues?- le aconsejó Sakura ahora con una sonrisa. Shikamaru la miró confundido por ese repentino cambio de humor, pero luego captando las palabras de la Uchiha se mostró confundido. ¿Seguirla? ¿Para que? No encontraba una razón para hacerlo, así como tampoco encontró luego, una razón para encontrarse buscando a Temari al interior de la mansión.

_Echoes of emotion_

_And the visions of a fool_

_Echoes of forbidden ground _

_And it's too good to be true, too good to be true._

La encontró en los servicios. Supo que era ella ya que no creía que nadie más estuviera llorando en una fiesta.

-¿Temari?- tocó la puerta. Los sollozos cesaron. - ¿Temari estás ahí? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí estoy bien.- dijo ella.- No es nada, yo… ya te alcanzo.- le respondió, pero sinceramente, Shikamaru sabía, por alguna razón que ella no iba a seguirlo por nada y que seguiría encerrada en el interior quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

-No me iré a menos que vengas conmigo.- ella no respondió.- ¿Temari?

La puerta del baño se abrió para mostrar a una joven abatida.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa contigo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de responderle.

-Voy a casarme.

_Standing at the crossroads_

_Oh, yeah, this wild_

_Maybe it's my crossroads_

_Maybe this is mine_

_Maybe this is mine_

Shikamaru se quedó de piedra. ¿casarse? ¿con quien?

-No puedes, es decir… ¿por qué?- exigió saber. La sola idea le causaba dolor. ¿Temari de otro?

-Porque Gaara lo ha decidido así, y aunque no quiera y aunque yo sea su hermana mayor, él es el Kasekage y tengo que obedecerle.

_¡Maldito sea!_, pensó el Nara.

-¿Y tu quieres casarte?

-Te he dicho que no.

Perfecto, eso facilitaba las cosas.

-Entonces no te casaras. No dejaré que eso pase aunque eso signifique que me meta en un buen lío.

Pensó en los problemas que se le vendría encima, pero más problemático le pareció que su vida sería mucho más difícil sin Temari. Se le ocurrió una idea, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera planteársela a Temari, estaban en el interior de los servicios. Encerrados y besándose desesperadamente.

Amándose.

Flash Back end

¿Quién besó a quién? Shikamaru no estaba seguro, el caso es que pasó lo que tenía que pasar y ambos terminaron haciendo el amor como dos náufragos que encontraban el camino de regreso a casa.

El solo recordarlo una sonrisa burlona se asomó a su ensombrecido rostro. ¡Maldición! Menudo problema en el que se había metido por dejarse llevar. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. No es que le disgustara la idea de desposar a Temari, pero la forma en como se estaban llevando las cosas, además de que ella no quería saber nada con él, le disgustaba a sobremanera.

Pero no era su culpa, el no sabía, no tenía idea… y cuando fue llamado para cumplir una misión bajo la supervisión de Uchiha Sasuke, de lo único que fue informado fue que los lazos con la _Arena_ estaban en peligro.

Flash back

Shikamaru observaba el cielo sin prestarle verdadera atención, ya que sus pensamientos estaban postrados sobre una joven de una aldea lejana, de la que sabía había ido a un viaje para reponerse de la ruptura de su compromiso. Suspiro. Shikamaru dudaba que Temari estuviera sufriendo por tal ruptura. Volvió a suspirar mientras volvía a perderse en el torbellino de sus recuerdos, cuando Temari y él se convirtieron en uno. _Debería buscarla_, se dijo, pero, ¿dónde es que estaría? No lo sabía.

Y cuando comenzaba a hacerse una idea del lugar en el que ella pudiera estar, un ave mensajera de la Gondaime apareció anunciándole una reunión.

-¡Tsk! Y ahora qué querrá.

No lo supo sino hasta que llego a la oficina de la quinta. Para cuando entró, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji y Sai ya se encontraban en el interior.

Sasuke y Neji a penas y le lanzaron una mirada. Parecían alterados por algo, en cambio Sai le saludo con su típica sonrisa cínica

-Llegas tarde.- le dijo la Hokage con una voz seria. Demasiado seria.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.- dijo aburrido.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo, mirar nubes?- dijo el ex _anbu_ sonriendo.

-Quizá- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Bostezó. -¿Me mandó a llamar?

La Hokage asintió.

-Serás asignado a una misión de Rango A, bajo el mando de Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru puso su típica cara de aburrimiento.

-¿De que se trata?

La Hokage se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Les estaba explicando a tus compañeros que ha surgido un problema que ha puesto en peligro los lazos de paz que tenemos con la aldea de la Arena.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó al oír eso. Y un repentino miedo le invadió. Si Konoha y la Arena entraban en guerra… ¡no! No quería ni imaginarse lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

la Hokage lo miró profundamente a los ojos antes de preguntarle si de verdad no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

-Si lo supiera, no le estaría preguntando, ¿no?

por un momento, Shikamaru creyó ver pena en los ojos de la Hokage cuando lo miró. Luego de aclararse nuevamente la garganta la Hokage dijo:

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya debes saber que el compromiso de la _embajadora de la arena _con el señor feudal_, _se rompió.- Shikamaru asintió con desinterés, pero bien que por dentro estaba que saltaba de un pie. La quinta dio un profundo suspiro antes de decir. – Hay una razón para que ocurriera esto, -pausa,- pero yo no soy la persona indicada para develarlo. – otra pausa y añadio.- La misión que les voy a asignar es simple.- Hizo una pausa para masajear sus sienes, para luego posar su mirada duramente sobre él.- Deben ir a la _Arena _y llevarle al Kasekage _algo_ que ha solicitado como…- hizo otra pausa para encontrar las palabras indicadas y luego continuó.-… como un requerimiento para la reparación por los daños causados.

-Daños causados.- repitió el Nara pensativo. ¿Qué daño podría haberle hecho la _Hoja_ a la _Arena?._ Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no puso mucho interés en las instrucciones de la Hokage.

-Bien, ahora Uchiha Sasuke, depende de ti y tu equipo que no estalle una guerra entre la _Arena y la Hoja._

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado antes de soltar.

-Descuide, déjemelo a mi.- miro a Shikamaru antes de añadir.- Lo tendré bien vigilado.

Flash back end

"_¡debí darme cuenta entonces!_"- protestó furioso ya que siendo tan inteligente y listo no captó las indirectas ni las miradas de sorna que el _ex anbu_ le lanzaba, así como tampoco tomaba importancia a las respuestas del Uchiha y del Hyuuga, ya que no era raro que estos dos no sean tan comunicativos.

Pero ahora ya era tarde para tales reproches. Estaba a un unas horas de dar el sí que lo uniría para toda la vida con Temari. No es que n quisiera que fuera suya hasta que la muerte los separe, pero…¡Agh! ¡Maldición! No quería que las cosas se dieran por la fuerza.

Flash back

Cuando llegaron a la Aldea de la _Arena, _Sasuke y él fueron conducidos directamente al despacho del Kasekage. En el interior se encontraban Gaara y Kankurou aguardando…

Impacientes.

Como si estuvieran conteniéndose para asesinar a alguien.

Shikamaru que se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy calmada, cuando la mirada de estos dos se posó sobre él sintió que la garganta se le secaba además de un retorcijón en el estómago. ¿piernas de gelatinas? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que por alguna razón deseaba salir de la oficina lo más antes posible.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante con su habitual seriedad, pero ni aún así el Kasekage le quitaba los ojos de encima al Nara. Este tragó duro. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta para que el pelirrojo le prestara atención. Tras una mirada fulminante, Gaara decidió prestar atención al Uchiha.

-Tal como lo prometió la Hokage, Nara Shikamaru está aquí a vuestra disposición.- dijo tranquilamente mientras Shikamaru se queda de una pieza ya que nos se le había informado que quedaría a disposición del Kasekage y hermano. Miró a Sasuke en busca de una explicación inmediata, pero este se limitó a ignorarlo mientras añadía.- Hyuuga Neji, Sai y el que les habla nos quedaremos hasta el día de la boda para asegurarnos que no muera antes.

¿Boda? ¿quién se casaba? Y lo más escabroso de todo, ¿a quién querían matar? Miró al Kasekage que a su vez lo miraba con total frialdad y luego a Kankurou que sonreía siniestramente.

-No lo mataremos, a menos claro que a última hora decida hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ya acordamos.

-No lo hará. Tienen mi palabra que de aquí no se marcha.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Gaara sin apartar los ojos del Nara- O personalmente le daré caza.

Shikamaru tenía un mal presentimiento. No estaba muy seguro de lo que se estaba cocinando a sus espaldas, pero las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban los dos hermanos lo inquietaban demasiado, además estaba el asunto ese de que él quedaba a disposición del Kasekage, ¿para que? ¿qué es lo que quería de él?

-Bien, creo que ya no hay mas nada que decir. – decía Gaara con su voz de ultratumba.- la boda será dentro de tres días.- ¿Boda? ¿De quién? Quería preguntar, pero Gaara volvió a hablar.- Mientras tanto, él se quedará aquí bajo supervisión. Tú y el resto de tu equipo pueden retirarse al hotel más cercano. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos sus gastos.

-No hay trato.- dijo Sasuke con determinación.- Shikamaru viene con nosotros.

Se miraron como si fueran a matarse. Shikamaru pensó, con una gotaza en la frente, si no hubiera sido mejor enviar a Naruto en lugar de Sasuke. Suspiró, ¿por qué tenía que verse envuelto en una situación tan problemática? ¡Y lo que es peor! ¿por qué razón sentía que él era el responsable de dicha situación? Decidió averiguarlo, aunque a esas alturas ya debería saberlo, pero por alguna razón estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en entender las cosas.

-¡Tsk! ¡mierda!- protestó en su foro interno, y luego en voz alta dijo, - Quisiera intervenir en este amistoso intercambio de palabras ya que por alguna razón siento que estoy involucrado hasta la coronilla en este problema.- dijo ganándose las miradas sombrías de los otros tres.- Bueno,- se puso un poco nervioso ,- creo que tengo derecho a saber el porqué tengo que quedarme a disposición de la _Arena_, así como el porqué debo quedarme hasta que una boda, no sé de quién termine, bajo vigilancia y… todo ese rollo que me parece demasiado problemático.

-¿Es que no lo sabe?- pregunto Kankurou con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Crees que estaría aquí voluntariamente si lo supiera?- le contestó Sasuke con sorna.

-¡Vaya! Esto es muy interesante.

Y otra vez se sentía fuera de juego.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me pueden explicar de qué va todo esto?! ¿qué es lo que no sé?

Gaara sonrió. Y Shikamaru sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

-En tres días se celebrará una boda.- dijo el Kasekage, cosa de la que Shikamaru ya estaba enterado, ¿pero la boda de quién? Que el recordara, la boda de Temari con el feudal había sido cancelada por el mismo Gaara.- Temari, mi hermana, la embajadora de la Arena contraerá matrimonio.- el corazón de Shikamaru comenzó a latir aceleradamente, o sea, que al final siempre si iba a casarse Temari… ¡Maldito sea el miserable que se la robaba! ¡Mil veces maldito! Iba a matarlo, sí, eso haría. Nombre, quería saberle nombre del bastado ese que le robaba a la mujer de su vida y Gaara se lo dijo, - Tú, - pausa – Temari se casará contigo.

Flash back end.

¿sorprendido? A decir verdad aquello no era nada comparado de como se sentía realmente. _¿por qué?, _le había preguntado a Gaara, y este simplemente le sonrió antes de decirle: _Quédate con la duda._

Y como esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, estuvo a punto de cavar su propia tumba.

De no haber sido por la intervención de Sasuke.

Al final el Uchiha y su equipo terminaron quedándose en la _torre del Kasekage. _Mas tarde Sasuke le diría la verdadera razón del porqué estaban ahí. "_Temari estaba esperando un hijo suyo_".

¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevo! Simplemente no podía creerlo. Le resultaba difícil de aceptar. Tenía que hablar con Temari, y así lo hizo. Confirmado. "…, y_o tampoco quiero esto_"- le dijo después.

Suspiró molesto. Si no fuera por Gaara, ella no creería que se casaban debido a la presión que su hermano ejercía ya que había un bebé de por medio.

"_Pero lo que ella no sabe, es que la quiero._"- se dijo mentalmente.

-Será mejor que cambies esa cara.- le dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

-Es la única que tengo.- le respondió el Nara con aburrimiento mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba el cielo.

Tan hermoso y prometedor ese día.

Se hizo el silencio mientras el Uchiha terminaba de recoger sus cosas ya que al anochecer, después de la boda, regresaba a Konoha.

Y él se iría de luna de miel con su mujer.

Suspiró.

-Debiste decírmelo todo desde un principio.

-¿Y estropear la misión? No.

-¡No es justo! – estalló el Nara. – Al menos debieron advertirme antes de hablar con Gaara lo que estaba pasando. Habríamos encontrado un mejor opción.

Sasuke no respondió. Y Shikamaru sabía que no tenía caso discutir con el Uchiha.

Silencio. Shikamaru volvió a su posición anterior, miraba el cielo, lo contemplaba con la esperanza de que al finalizar el día, todo volviera a la normalidad, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, porque al llegar la noche estaría unido a la mujer que amaba con todo el alma, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Lo que agradecía profundamente.

¡Tsk! pero agradecerle al Uchiha y al resto del equipo por haberle mentido sobre la posible guerra entre Konoha y la Arena, ya que nunca existió tal cosa, con el propósito de llevarlo hasta el altar, no era algo que quisiera hacer, y sin embargo…

-¡Tsk! Creo que aún no te he dado las gracias.

-No sé de que me hablas.- le respondió el Uchiha indiferente.

-Por quedarte conmigo hasta que la boda se realice. Por mantenerme vivo.

-Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo.- decía el Uchiha con indiferencia- Deberías estar agradecido de que tu cabeza no terminara sobre una bandeja.

-¡Tsk! ¡Como si eso fuera un consuelo!- dijo con sorna.-Creo que habría preferido eso que cargarme a esos dos como cuñados.- dijo pensando en los problemas.

-Todo premio requiere de un sacrificio, además sé sincero- dijo Sasuke.- Tienes que reconocer que, a pesar de todo, esto es lo que querías desde el inicio, Nara.

–Tsk! ¡Vaya mierda! ¡Si! -no lo negó- Para mi Temari lo es todo, como Sakura lo es para ti… creo que me entiendes, ¿verdad?

¡Claro que sí! Por esa razón, Sasuke quería que el día acabara lo más antes posible, para regresar junto a su esposa.

Ooooooooooooo

Debería estar feliz y no con la cara de velorio que traía, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Una vez más se miró en el espejo. Lucía el tradicional traje de novia de su país. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y apenas llevaba puesto un poco de maquillaje.

-Tengo que sonreír.- se decía mientras lo intentaba. No podía.- Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma.

Pero ya no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, además, ¿qué importaba si al fina se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida? Con el padre de su hijo.

-Un hijo no planeado- le volvió a hablar al reflejo. Mientras se acariciaba su plano vientre con dulzura porque, a pesar de todo, era suyo y fruto del amor que sentía por Shikamaru, y también producto de un desenfrenado momento de pasión por parte de ambos.

-Porque los dos lo deseábamos.

Y porque si no hubiera estado al limite de la desolación tras el anuncio de su compromiso, la historia habría sido otra y no la que estaba viviendo ahora.

Si hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo habría intentado conquistarlo, cosa que no sería difícil siendo conciente de la atracción que ejercía sobre él, quizá en esos momentos estarían saliendo y más adelante, ¡Quien sabe! Estarían prometidos para casarse.

-Pero por amor y no por conveniencia.

No culpaba a su hermano por querer protegerla, ¡Pero esas no eran las formas! ¿por qué no dejó que hiciera las cosas a su manera? Porque en el fondo no sabía como hacerlas. ¿asustada? Vaya que lo había estado cando supo que esperaba un hijo. Por eso se quedó callada y esperar el momento indicado para hablar con sus hermanos, no obstante, tuvo que adelantarlo cuando durante la cena familiar terminó desmayada.

Flash back

Lo último que recordaba Temari, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue cuando estaba riendo con sus hermanos por un chiste que había soltado uno de estos, Kankurou.

Y de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-¿Estas bien?- le había preguntado Gaara, pero antes de siquiera poder responderle que sí el piso se le movió y todo se volvió oscuro.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras cuando despertó, lo que agradeció ya que la cabeza parecía querer explotarle, y aprte las nauseas…esto último la hizo levantarse e ir al baño a vomitar.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó Gaara cuando salía del pequeño cuarto.

Temari que no se había percatado de su presencia casi se muere del susto.

-Eh, si gracias.- nerviosa se metió a la cama esperando poder quedarse sola, sin embargo…

-Ese problema tuyo del estómago, creo que ya está durando demasiado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas así? Tres, cuatro semanas… creo que hablaré seriamente con el médico para que haga algo al respecto.

¡Seis!- quizo gritarle, pero no lo hizo por miedo. Tragó duro. La excusa que había dado para sus malestares era que estaba mal del estómago por algo que había comido, no obstante, sabía que esa mentirilla no iba a durar para siempre, ¿qué haría? Por alguna razón, Temari sospechaba que sus hermanos ya comenzaban a sospechar de su verdadero estado, y por su bien lo mejor era decirles lo que estaba pasando.

Así que mando a llamar a Kankurou. Y cuando este se unió a ellos…

-Supongo que ya lo deben saber, así que iré directamente al grano.- les dijo. Tomo aire y les soltó que estaba embarazada.

Kankurou estalló en rabia mientras que Gaara la miraba con su habitual mascara de indiferencia, pero Temari sabía que por dentro su hermano menor estaba estallando mucho más que Kankurou.

-¿quién es?- le preguntó sabiendo que se refería al padre de su hijo, pero ella no pensaba decírselos, sin embargo…

-¡Nara! ¡¿Quién más si no?!- estallaba Kankurou.

-No! ¡No es él!- exclamó demasiado rápido, por lo que confirmaba lo que Kankurou decía.- Por favor…

-Debemos matarlo.- decía el marionetista a Gaara, pero este simplemente se mantenía en silencio mirándola, observándola con detenimiento cada reacción que hacía cada vez que Kankurou mencionaba cada una de las torturas que desearía poder hacerle al Nara…

-No voy a permitir que le hagan daño. Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi.- les dijo furiosa.

Gaara suspiro.

-Eso no será ningún problema.- decía el Kasekage.- Pero créenos que veso no nos detendrá.

-Gaara…

-Se tendrá que casar contigo.

-¿Qué?

-De lo contrario…- hizo una pausa meditando sus siguientes palabras.- Nara es inteligente, sabrá elegir lo que le conviene.

Temari miró fulminante a su hermano. No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo eso.

-Yo creo que deberíamos caparlo, a ver si así no vuelve a engatusar a las chicas.

-El no me engatuso! Fue al revés. Yo lo seduje.

Confesado. Sus hermanos la miraron con ganas de decapitarla.

Flash back end

Y tras aquella declaración, tanto Kankurou como Gaara estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarla encerrada hasta el día de la boda.

-Hasta hoy.- le dijo a su reflejo.

Suspiró recordando lo pésimo que lo pasó encerrada, siendo su única compañía su soledad, bueno, no siempre ya que de vez en cuando Matsuri la visitaba.

No era difícil suponer como es que Matsuri se las arreglaba para pasar desapercibida de la seguridad de la torre, ya que era un secreto a voces que ella y Gaara tenían una relación.

"_No puedo creer que Gaara sama, este haciendo esto con usted._"- le dijo la primera noche en que fue a visitarla. Tenía los nervios crispados, como si hubiese discutido con alguien por alguna cosa sumamente importante.

"_Estoy bien._"- le había respondido aquella vez y todas las veces siguientes que Matsuri fue a visitarla.

Fue una de esas veces cuando ella llegó de visita cuando le dijo que un equipo de la hoja se encontraba en la arena.

Matsuri no dudo en ayudarla a encontrarse con Shikamaru.

Flash back

Ingreso a la habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo, sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta la que se suponía que era la cama de Shikamaru… alguien la cogió por detrás y le cubrió la boca para que grito no se escuchara.

Forcejeo, pataleo para librarse de su captor, pero este seguía sujetándola firmemente.

-Si no te calmas no te soltaré.- dijo una voz que podría reconocer sin importar cuantas personas estuvieran charlando o gritando a su alrededor.

Asintió en señal de que podía soltarla.

-Buena chica.- le dijo él aún sin soltarla, pues parecía que no iba a hacerlo ya que la sujetaba de una forma tan… intima.

Pero él finalmente la soltó.

Temari respiraba tratando que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Se volvió hacia él lentamente, y tuvo el loco impulso de lanzarse sobre él y revisar si sus hermanos le habían hecho algo mientras lo besaba.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.- se limitó a reclamarle.

-No mayor del que tú me has dado.- le recriminó el Nara.

-¡Como si yo te fuera a hacer algo?

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que Shikamru confesara su miedo.

-Pensé que era alguno de tus hermanos que venía a por mi.

Temari lo miró avergonzada y al vez con pena.

-Pensé que habías venido con tus amigos.

-Sí, pero por alguna razón decidieron dejarme solo.

Temari se sorprendió en un inicio, pero luego pensó que si no habría sido todo planeado por cierta amiga suya…

-De todas formas, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estabas de viaje para reponerte de tu compromiso.

Temari bufó.

-Ya quisiera estar lejos de aquí.- dijo- pero mis queridos hermanos decidieron mantenerme encerrada hasta el día de…- hizo una pausa. Suspiró.- Lo siento.

-¡Tsk! Tarde. ¿sabes lo que va a pasar dentro de tres días, verdad?

-Sí. –pausa- yo tampoco quiero esto.

La expresión de Shikamaru se endureció. No entendió el motivo, pero pensó que era debido a la amenaza que cernía sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te marches.- le dijo.

Ella también creía que era el momento de hacerlo. No había razón para estar ahí, aunque… tenía que saber algo.

-Mis hermanos te dijeron que yo…

-No, no lo hicieron. Lo supe por otro lado y créeme que hubiese preferido saberlo por ti, incluso, ser el primero. Creo que podríamos haber llegado a un arreglo sin tener que vernos envueltos en esto.

Temari lo miró lívida.

¿Acaso le hubiera propuesto que no tuviera a su hijo? Simplemente no se lo podía creer.

Decidió irse y no salir de su habitación hasta el día de su sentencia, rogando a kamisama que al final su hermano decidiera dejarla viuda antes de dar el sí.

Flash back end

-¿Lista?- le preguntó Matsuri entrando a la habitación.- ¡Wow! Te ves preciosa Temari.

-Gracias, aunque creo que no es verdad.

Matsuri sacudió la cabeza para restarle importancia a sus palabras. Suspiró.

-Ojala y algún día pueda yo alcanzar la felicidad de la que goza ahora.

Temari la miro sorprendida ya que había tristeza en sus palabras. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si todo estaba bien entre ella y Gaara cuando la chica se apresuro a decir:

-Mejor apurémosno. No querrás dejar esperar al novio, ¿verdad?

-Podría dejarlo plantado.

Oooooooooooooo

_-Podría dejarlo plantado._

Esa era la posibilidad que se había estado plantando conforme iba avanzando hacia su futuro marido, pero al verlo tan guapo con esa ropa de gala… lo reconsideró; no obstante, sus deseos de salir huyendo de ahí regresaron cuando el juez que los casaba preguntó si se casaban sin estar bajo presión.

-No - respondió Shikamaru tranquilamente-, estamos aquí por nuestra voluntad.

Y ella tuvo ganas de gritar ¡Mentira! Y luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Y sin embargo, horas mas tarde, yacía en el lecho matrimonial admirando su brillante sortija. ¡Quien iba a decirle que terminaría así!

-¡Ah...!-grito. No pudo evitarlo no cuando era un grito de felicidad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunto su joven esposo despertando sobresaltado por el grito.

Temari seguir gritando y luego no pudo evitar partirse de risa.

-¡Tsk! ¿pero que es lo que te traes?

Ella le sonrió divertida.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Estoy feliz.

-¿por qué?- preguntó contrariado.

Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada mientras le enseñaba el dedo donde descansaba su sortija de casada.

-¿Hace falta decirlo?

Shikamaru puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Ustedes, las mujeres, son seres únicos.- decía con exasperación mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama.

Temari chasqueo la lengua antes de añadir al comentario de su esposo:

-Pero así nos quieren, o qué, a caso me dirás que un hombre puede vivir sin una mujer.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

-No, eso sería decir una gran mentira, pero así como un hombre no puede vivir sin una mujer, dudo mucho que la mujer pueda vivir sin un hombre.

-¿De verdad te crees eso?- le preguntó la chica.

-Me equivoco?

-No, pero las mujeres podemos sobrellevar mejor la vida sin un hombre.

-¿De verdad?- la jalaba hacia él, hacia el calor de su cuerpo.

Ella reía.

Se besaron.

-¿sabes?- decía la chica.- estuve a punto de dejarte plantado.

-Sí, me lo pareció.

-Ya, pero tenía mis razones.- él la miró y aguardó a que continuara.- Pensé, que no sentías nada por mí, y que te casabas conmigo porque mis hermanos te obligaban.

-Pero ahora ya sabes que no fue así.

-Ahora lo sé, sí, pero tenía miedo - confesó-, tenía miedo que no me quisieras, y que no quisieras a nuestro hijo.

-Temari…

-Pensé que terminarías odiándome por haberme embarazado, y que en algún momento dado… me dejaras.

-Temari, en la vida se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa.-pausa-, eres mi todo. Eres mi cielo, Temari. El suelo que piso, el aire que respiro… ¡todo! Absolutamente todo lo eres tú.

Si no fuese porque aquel era un momento especial, único, Temari se habría echado a reír por la sarta de cursilerías que había soltado, pero no, ¡caray! Resultaba sorprendente escucharle decir todo eso sin que le resultase tan problemático.

Pero es que lo que estaba diciendo lo decía con el corazón a sus pies.

-Te quiero Temari, y… agradezco al destino, pero sobre todo a tus hermanos por "_obligarnos_" a casarnos: de no ser por ellos creo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a pedirte que seas mi mujer.

Ella le sonrió con ternura antes de besarlo y perderse en su beso. En el calor de ese cuerpo que se posesionaba de ella.

-Tontito no tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

Ooooooooo

"_Love is dangerous_", o, "_El amor es peligroso_", tema del conjunto británico _Fleetwood Mac,_ que aparece en el disco B_ehind the mask_ del año 1990.

N/A: No estoy muy segura si el tema de la canción a sido la mas indicada, pero espero por mi estado mental que sí. Solo he escuchado una parte de esta canción tocada y cantada por un **ex** amigo, pero me gustaría poder escucharla del mismo grupo, si alguien tiene alguna idea de donde puedo conseguirla, por favor, háganmelo saber, ya que no pienso buscar a este chico bajo ningún motivo. Entienden, ¿verdad?


	4. Matsuri, la razon de mi existencia

Holas, no se si se acuerden de mi, la verdad es que dudo que lo hagan ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que pase por aquí con mi ficsito. Bueno, el caso es que volvi y... con una nueva y hermosa historia de esta serie, que espero les guste.

Bueno y para que empiecen con la lectura, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews. De verdad, de corazon muchas gracias a todos ya que no espere tanta acogida.

Cuarta parte de la fabulosa serie: El tren de los momentos.

_SUMMARY: _Gaara y Matsuri han sido separados por la ambición. Alguien dentro del consejo intenta derrocar al Kasekage y para ello se ha aliado con el país del rayo. –No puedo dejar la villa.- le dijo Gaara a Naruto- A menos que sea por la fuerza…- ¡Ok! Entonces que así sea.

4.-_Matsuri, la razón de mi existencia._

-Esto está de lo más raro.- le decía Kankurou a Gaara.- Matsuri no está por ningún lado, es… es como si ella nunca hubiera estado aquí. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero existía, y la prueba de ello era el corazón destrozado de Gaara.

Una semana. Había transcurrido una semana, desde la boda de su hermana, que Matsuri estaba desaparecida, ¿dónde es que estaba? Nadie daba razón de ella ni siquiera la kunouchi con la que Matsuri compartía departamento tenía idea de donde se hallaba la joven, sin embargo…

.

-He oído rumores, pero solo son rumores…- añadió rápidamente ante la mirada dura de Gaara-, Ella… se dice que ella se ha marchado de la aldea con Momoshiro kun.

.

Otros decían:

.

_-Estos jóvenes de ahora, Creen que todo lo solucionan con huir juntos.- _había dicho alguien que Gaara prefirió ignorar.

.

-_Esa chica siempre me pareció un poco loca. Mira que jugar con los sentimientos de Gaara sama_.

.

-E_s una desvergonzada._

_._

-Pobre Gaara sama.

_._

Y cosas así por el estilo comentaban. Por su parte, Gaara prefería ignorar todo lo que la gente decía, no obstante, no pudo evitar comenzar a creer que tenían razón, ya que después de todo Matsuri había tenido algo que ver con Momoshiro, _algo sin importancia, _le había dicho, pero, al fin y al cabo habían estado juntos.

El tiempo pasaba rápida y dolorosamente y por más que doliera tenía que admitir que ella lo había dejado.

-Se fue.- dijo experimentando una vieja y desesperada sensación de dolor. Vacío. Un conocido sentimiento que había enterrado hace muchos años y que con el tiempo había desaparecido del todo gracias a Matsuri, no obstante, ahora, gracias a ella, regresaba.

-No te preocupes Gaara, la encontraremos.

-No – dijo el pelirrojo con ojos carentes de brillo-, ella se fue. No volverá.

Kankurou se estremeció ante la vacía mirada de su hermano. Tal parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo y que el Gaara que estaba frente a él era ese Gaara temido por todos.

-De-debe de haber alguna explicación.

-Me dejo, se fue…

kankurou no supo que decir ni que hacer, sentía que si lo contradecía tal vez aquella furia de antaño regresaría, aún así no podía evitar sentir pena por su hermano pequeño ya que estaba sufriendo.

Otra vez.

-No digas eso, Matsuri jamás te haría daño. Ella te ama demasiado como para hacerte una perrada de esas…

Pero Gaara no escuchaba.

Se iba.

Y recordaba con dolor el día que descubrió que para él, ella era más que su discípula_. La razón de su existencia._

Flash back

Gaara, sus hermanos y Baki, el que fuera el tutor de estos cuando niños, se encontraban en el despacho del kasekage discutiendo algunas pautas del tratado que la cascada deseaba tener con ellos, cuando uno de los shinobis del puesto de vigilancia se presentó para informar que el equipo 1-A estaba de regreso, pero que dos de sus cuatro integrantes estaban gravemente heridos.

_Matsuri, _fue en lo único que pensó Gaara cuando salió de su despacho sin hacer caso a las llamadas de sus hermanos y ex tutor.

-Pensé que estabas herida.- le dijo Gaara a Matsuri una vez que comprobara que estaba ilesa y que los que estaban heridos eran sus compañeros.

Estaban en la oficina del pelirrojo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien Gaara sama.- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa de esas que lo cautivaban.- No se preocupe, soy indestructible.

"_Soy indestructible_", esa frasecita era la que solía usar ella cuando entrenaban, en sus momentos de ocio, y terminaba con una que otra lesión. "_Ya es suficiente_", le decía él cuando veía que la chica no podía más, "_No Gaara sama, un poco más por favor._" "¿_Por qué?_", le preguntó un día, "_Porque quiero hacerme más fuerte_" "_Ya eres fuerte_" "_No. Mi fuerza no es suficiente; y será de muy poca ayuda a la hora de protegerlo._"

Gaara la miró, ella le seguía sonriendo provocándole esa sensación de recogimiento en el pecho. ¿qué le estaba pasando? Kankurou le había dicho que era _amor, _¿sería? No creía que fuera eso ya que él se consideraba un ser incapaz de amar.

-¿Gaara sama?- le llamó la chica. Gaara salió de sus recuerdos solo para percatarse que el rostro de la chica estaba demasiado cerca al suyo.

Y de repente sintió calor. El pulso se le disparó.

-¿Pasa algo malo Gaara sama?

Pasaba que tenía la boca seca y no sabía que hacer ni como actuar debido a su cercanía. Nunca ninguna mujer había estado tan cerca de él, y tampoco había tenido ningún tipo de deseo hacia alguna. No es que no le gustaran, simplemente no sentía… nada. Pero la excepción era ella, Matsuri. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ella despertaba en él? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? Teóricamente sabía todo lo que un hombre y una mujer podían hacer juntos, pero de ahí a la practica… Gaara tenía tanta experiencia como un niño recién nacido.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó de pronto el kasekage. Matsuri lo miró sin entender.- ¿Por qué me provocas estas sensaciones? ¿Qué me haces?

-No entiendo lo que me dice, ¿de que habla?

-¡De esto!- exclamó como desesperado.- Haces que me falte el aire, que mi pulso se acelere, que el pecho me duela…, que tenga el loco deseo de abrazarte, de acariciarte, de besar tu boca y de…- se calló, ella lo miraba con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.- Los siento, yo no…

-Puedes abrazarme, Gaara sama- le interrumpió de súbito con una sonrisa.- También puedes acariciarme y si quieres puedes besarme.- dijo ella avanzando hacia él. Estaba con el rostro rojo y brillante. Parecía feliz.

Gaara no comprendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Matsuri estuvo pegada a él, hasta que vio como ella guiaba una de sus manos hacia su cintura y la otra hacia su mejilla para que se la acariciara mientras descendía por su cuello y volvía a ascender hacia su otra mejilla y luego vio su rostro acercarse hacia el suyo mientras cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios en una perfecta o.

Lo que pasó después fue algo inolvidable para Gaara.

Flash back end

Gaara se deshizo como pudo de _esos_ recuerdos. Tenía quitarlos como sea de su mente. No quería pensar en ella. No deseaba tener nada que ver con ella. Tenía que olvidarla.

-…Es por ese motivo, Gaara sama, que lo mejor para usted y para el desarrollo de la villa contraiga matrimonio con la hija menor del kage del país del rayo.

Gaara que no había estado nada concentrado en la reunión, volvió a la realidad cuando su hermano Kankurou exclamó un sonoro _¡¿Nani?!_

-¿Están locos? ¿un matrimonio arreglado? No lo permitiré. Gaara no hará tal cosa.

-No veo como- decía Baki-, a fin de cuentas no eres tú quien va a contraer matrimonio.

-¡Con un demonio, Baki! Antes que ser el maldito kasekage es mi hermano y mi deber como tal es protegerlo. Ver por él, algo de lo que al parecer has olvidado.

Baki lo miró fulminante, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Gaara, habló:

-No necesito que nadie cuida de mí.

Su voz fue de ultratumba que a todos se les erizó la piel.

-Ga-Gaara…- Kankurou fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo… ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.- miró a su hermano con ojos sin brillo.- Y yo ya decidí.

Ooooooooo

-_¿Por qué?_

_-Por qué el Kasekage así lo quiere._

_-¿Gaara?- No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.- No, eso es mentira. ¡Mientes! ¡Todos ustedes mienten!_

_Pero los anbus no la escucharon. _

_-Tienes que morir._

-Calma, calma. Ya pasó todo. Solo tuviste un mal sueño.

¿Un mal sueño? No, por supuesto que no había sido un mal sueño. Había ocurrido de verdad. Suspiró. Una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos mientras se estremecía todita ella.

-Matsuri…

-Aún no lo entiendo.- dijo con la voz queda- ¿Por qué me hizo esto? -Sakura no supo que decirle.

-Calma, no es bueno para ti y el bebé que te alteres.

¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Sin embargo, trato de esforzarse todo lo que pudo para no sucumbir a la depresión otra vez.

-Gracias.

Sakura le sonrió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer en todo caso es a Sai a quien debes agradecerle por encontrarte, a Ino por darte los primeros auxilios y a Chouji por traerte hasta mi casa… de no ser por mis amigos esos anbus…

Matsuri se estremeció a la vez que abrazaba su vientre de manera protectora.

-Sí, supongo que debo darle las gracias cuando me sienta de mejor animo para salir.- dijo tratando de no pensar.

Sakura le sonrió, pero…

¡toc, toc, toc!

-¿Sakura chan, puedo pasar?

Una venita se hincho en la frente de la chica. Seguramente, Sasuke ya le había ido con la novedad a Naruto.

Sakura inners:**¡Hombres! ¡Voy a matar a Uchiha Sasuke.**

**-**Ahora no- le dijo con sequedad.

-Ah…, pero quiero saber que pasó.

-No ha pasado nada. Así que mejor márchate porque Matsuri necesita descansar, de lo contrario tendré que sacarte a la fuerza.

-¿Y que el teme me mate? Mejor no, gracias.- silencio. Sakura respiró tranquila, pero luego.- ¡Volveré mañana!

-¡Naruto Baka!-grito la Uchiha obviamente molesta. A su lado, Matsuri no pudo evitar partirse de risa. Sakura la miró extrañada.- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien…- Sakura sonrió.

-Y eso que no has visto a Sasuke y Naruto juntos. ¡Se adoran!

Sakura inners: **Tanto que en vez de entrenar como cualquier otro equipo de camaradas, pelean a muerte. ¬¬**

Al día siguiente, después de casi una semana del atentado que Matsuri sufriera…

-¡¿Nani?!

Naruto simplemente no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Es imposible! Gaara no… él no haría tal cosa.

-¡Pero lo hizo!- exclamó Matsuri furiosa.- Mando a matarme.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Porque… porque yo le estorbaba.-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El Kasekage y yo teníamos una relación.- explicó sonrojada.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Sorprendido obviamente de que su buen amigo Gaara tuviera que ver con chicas. Bueno, no es que pensara que era gay, pero… ¿Gaara?

-Eso lo explica todo.- decía Sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio al igual que el resto de los presentes: Sakura, Hinata y Tsunade. Esta última miraba a la chica con bastante interés.- El Kasekage se harto de su juguete y decidió buscarse otro.- concluyó el Uchiha.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron demasiadas crueles, pero casi todos creyeron que habían tanta razón en ellas. Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos castaños de la joven.

Hinata, (embarazada de 4 meses), amablemente se acercó a ella y le ofreció su pañuelo mientras que sakura le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su marido. ¿Acaso no se acordaba del _estado_ delicado en el que se encontraba la kunouchi?

-Solo he dicho la verdad.- se justificó el chico ante todos, pero en especial con su esposa.

-¡Calla! Gaara no es de esos, teme.- exclamó el Uzumaki, voceado oficialmente, en Konoha, por la Godaime como su sucesor, para lo que había empezado a un riguroso entrenamiento desde que llegara de su luna de miel, o sea, desde hace cinco días.

-¿No? ¿Entonces porqué la mando a matar?

-¡El no hizo tal cosa!

-Demuéstralo.

Le reto, cosa que Naruto no se iba a negar a hacer. sin embargo, la Godaime decidió que era suficiente de discusión.

-Si no se calman, los calmo yo.

Naruto puso carita zorro mientras que Sasuke resoplaba con su conocido _¡hmp!._

-Tsunade bachan, él empezó.- comenzó el rubio.- Habla de Gaara como si lo conociera, pero no, en cambio yo si lo conozco y sé como es él.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-He dicho basta, Naruto.- dijo la Godaime con una venita en la frente.

Varias gotitas aparecieron por la frente del Uzumaki, y corrió hacia su ahora querida esposa para que lo protegiera. Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y suspirando pensó que su marido seguiría siendo un niño no importara los años que tuviera.

-Bien, escuchen con atención lo que voy a decirles.- pausa.- creo que en todo este asunto hay una mano negra.

-O.o?

-Explíquese Tsunade sama!- pidió Sakura.

-¡Está claro!- exclamó la Godaime- A ver dime, Matsuri, ¿Cuántas personas estaban al tanto de tu relación con Gaara.

Matsuri la miró medio confundida, pero contestó sin dudar:- Muy pocas. En realidad solo lo sabían Temari san y Kankurou san, nadie más sabía que el kasekage y yo… bueno, comentaban, pero nadie tenía la certeza de que estuviéramos juntos…- miró a la Godaime y esta enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Naruto impaciente a punto de ponerse de pie, pero una mirada de advertencia de la quinta bastó para que este se quedara en su lugar.

-Quiero decir, que si la gente comentaba sin saber de una posible relación entre el kasekage y Matsuri, bueno pues, quizá alguien del consejo llegó a escuchar esos rumores y mando a investigar que tan cierto era, ¿por qué sino los anbus se tomaron la molestia de seguir a Matsuri y acabar con el trabajo que se le había encomendado a un shinobi para después asesinar a este?

Silencio.

(N/A: Me enredé, pero creo que se entiende ¬¬)

-¿Quiere decir que hay un interés de por medio?- preguntó Sasuke tranquilamente.

La quinta asintió.

-¡Wa! Entonces Gaara debe estar en aprietos.- Matsuri se alarmó por el comentario del Uzumaki.

-Algo así- dijo la godaime.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Matsuri pensaba que si la conclusión a la que la Godaime había llegado era verdad, entonces lo había juzgado mal, pero, y si no, ¿cómo podía estar segura que Gaara no la había mandado a matar?

Como si Naruto hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas mientras le decía: _No te preocupes, te prometo que no descansaré hasta encontrar la verdad._

Matsuri no supo que contestarle. Tenía miedo.

Ooooooooo

-¡No lo niegues mas!, te preocupes por mi, Teme.-le decía Naruto a Sasuke.

-Solo me ofrecí a acompañarte para que no te metieras en problemas, dobe. - decía Sasuke mientras avanzaba de rama en rama por las profundidades del bosque hacia la _villa de la arena_.

-Sí claro.

-Y…- continuó el Uchiha.- Para cerciorarme además de que no pongas en peligro los lazos de paz con la villa.

-¡Cómo si fuera a hacer tal cosa!- resopló el Uzumaki indignado.

Silencio.

Lo cierto era que ante la insistencia de Naruto por ir a ver a Gaara, a la Gondaime no le quedó de otra que dejarlo ir. Pero como su sucesor no podía ir solo. Sasuke se ofreció voluntariamente a acompañarlo. Sai y Neji fueron convocados luego y se les explicó el motivo del porqué debían ir a la Arena sin entrar en detalles.

Y para allá iban cuando Neji divisó con su Byakugan a una persona arrastrándose por el suelo. Informó a Sasuke, pero este ordenó que siguieran adelante ya que ese no era problema de ellos, sin embargo, Naruto desobedeció sus ordenes y fue hacia el lugar al que Neji había señalado.

-¡Baka!- siseó Sasuke por lo bajo siguiendo al imprudente de su amigo.

-¡N-no me maten! ¡N-no lo hagan!- chillaba el _shinobi_ horrorizado mientras se arrastraba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia algún seguro.

-¡Ey, Ey! Tranquilo que no vamos a matarte.- le decía Naruto poniéndose enfrente e impidiendo que avanzara más.-Somos amigos.

-¡Eso depende!- dijo Sasuke sacando su catana.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por que estás en ese estado?

-Teme…- comenzó Naruto molesto por la forma de actuar de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke ni se amilanó.

Solo miraba al shinobi que a decir verdad no le paraba bola ya que estaba totalmente concentrado mirando a Naruto.

-Parece que le gustas.- dijo Sai al lado de Naruto

-¿Eh?- cara de zorro.

-Parece ser que es un shinobi de la arena.- decía Neji mirando las ropas casi deshechas que este usaba.

-Identificate.- le ordenó Sasuke. Pero el Shinobi seguía mirando a Naruto y entonces…, se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

¡Plaf, splach, plin!

¿Qué había pasado?

Naruto no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que tuvo la espalda de Sasuke frente a él y a Sai y Neji a cada lado.

-¿Nani?- confundido.

-¿Cuántos son?- le preguntó Sasuke a Neji.

-Doce con el actor- respondió Neji tras una breve inspección con su Byakugan.

-¡Hmp! Tal parece que tendremos algo de entretenimiento antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿Y creen que pasaran de aquí tan fácilmente?- dijo el actor que los había engañado.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Pues con quien crees que te estas metiendo?!- chillo chulesco Naruto ahora que ya caía en la cuenta del aprieto en el que estaban.

-Con un baka y compañía.-contestó otro shinobi.

-Puede que Naruto sea un baka, pero no nos metas en el mismo saco.- dijo Neji y Sai rió a su lado.

-¬¬!-Naruto

-¿quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?-inquirió Sasuke.

-Somos shinobi de la arena y nuestras ordenes son detener a todo aquel que intente llegar con el Kasekage sean amigos o enemigos.-dijo mirándolos profundamente sobre todo a Naruto, ya que era de conocimiento publico que él y Gaara eran grandes amigos.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Naruto.

-Son ordenes.

-¿De Gaara?

Silencio.

-El otro día escuche algo sobre una boda, ¿Es eso?- preguntó el ex Anbu

-¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?- exigió saber Naruto.

-¿Qué sabe de eso?-inquirió el shinobi actor.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

-Solo que el Kasekage tenía que casarse y que por eso debían matar a su amante.

Tanto los shinobis enemigos como amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no informaste eso desde el principio?-le dijo Sasuke a Sai con una nota de rabia en la voz.

-Eto… se me olvidó.-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿De cuando aquí Sai se olvidaba de las cosas?

-¿Qué boda?- insistió Naruto.

-La boda del Kasekage por supuesto- dijo el shinobi de la arena. Ya no tenía caso negarlo.

-¿nani?- Naruto sorprendido.

-La unión con el poderoso país del rayo, está más que garantizada para el progreso de la villa de la arena.

-Y para la destrucción de la hoja, puedes añadir.- habló Sasuke ya que estaba bastante informado que el nuevo gobernante de ese país no estaba en buenas relaciones con la Hokage.

El shinobi enemigo sonrió.- El caso es que no podemos dejarles pasar. Deben morir aquí como lo hizo la linda Matsuri.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa antes de hacer su _Kage bushin no jutsu _y lanzarse contra el enemigo_._

Oooooooooo

Gaara se encontraba en el interior de su despacho discutiendo con sus hermanos. Estos trataban de persuadirlo para que no se casara.

-_Como si pudieran- _pensaba Shikamartu fastidiado por tener que presenciar el intercambio de palabras entre los hermanos.- _¡Tsk!_

-Es por el bien de la villa.-decía Gaara sin mostrar su incomodidad.

-¡Al diablo!- exclamó Temari haciendo que sus hermanos la miraran y luego giraran a mirar a Shikamaru que se mostró alarmado. Temari casi nunca se expresaba de esa manera y como su esposo que era debía hacer algo para controlarla, como que era difícil ya que la rubia estaba muy enfadada, sobre todo por haberle hecho regresar de su luna de miel.-¡Tú no vas a casarte!

-No puedes impedírmelo.

-¿No? bueno, y que pasaría si Matsuri lo hiciera.- le dijo ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermano.-También le dirías que de igual forma piensas casarte con otra.

Envalentonada a más no poder, ¿sería por el embarazo? ¡Quien sabe! El caso es que Gaara se contuvo para no tener que ahorcarla.

-Gaara, piénsalo bien.

-…- sin respuesta.

-Gaara- habló Kankurou.- Esto está muy raro. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?-Gaara apenas y lo miró, pero fue suficiente para hacerle entender que podía continuar con lo que fuera a decirle.- Primero está lo de la desaparición de Matsuri, (y no, no creo que se haya ido así porque sí), tengo el ligero presentimiento de que hay algo detrás de todo esto.- pausa.- Segundo, no me gusta para nada este repentino acuerdo de matrimonio entre tú y la hija del kage del rayo, ¿por qué? ¿con qué propósito? Porque eso de que quiere ayudar al progreso de nuestra villa, no lo veo muy claro.

-Además… - continuó Temari con seriedad, metida en su papel de embajadora-, si mal no recuerdas, este país no tiene buenas relaciones con _la hoja,_ y por lo tanto tampoco la debería tener con nosotros ya que somos aliados.Dime ahora ¿no te parece extraño todo esto?

Gaara no respondió.

-Gaara…- insistió Temari, pero este seguía sin hacer caso.

-Creo que es inútil.- le habló Kankurou.-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Gaara…-volvió a insistir Temari, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, se escucharon gritos provenir de afuera…

-Pero que rayos…-decía Kankurou asomándose al palco de la oficina seguido de Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru.

En el exterior había miles de Narutos enfrentándose con shinobis de la arena.

-No queremos pelear- decían todos a la vez al mismo tiempo que era atacados.

-Na-Naruto- decía Gaara confundido. No entendía la presencia de su amigo en la villa ni del porque este había utilizado su _kage bushin _contra su pueblo.

-¡Dobe!- se escuchó una voz fría a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron hacia la dirección en la que esta voz les llegó.- ¿Tenías que armar tanto jaleo?

-Dijiste que no teníamos tiempo y que debías actuar ya!- le respondió Naruto con indignación.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Neji se encontraban en el tejado del despacho del Kasekage.

-Pero todo en base a un plan, Dobe.

-Mi plan fue el mejor.

-Fue estúpido igual que tu.

-Deja de llamarme Dobe, teme!- exclamó el rubio mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas, entonces, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, una tercera voz, escalofriantemente dura, intervino.

-Es… suficiente.- Gaara tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Naruto tragó duro y luego con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo:- Jeje, Hola Gaara.

Gaara lo miró duramente.

-Un gusto volver a vernos.- decía Sai con su típica sonrisa cínica, Gaara lo ignoró centrando toda su atención hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- le preguntó. Naruto lo miró medio confundido, pero luego recordando exclamó.

-¡Cierto! Gaara tienes que venir conmigo.- le dijo.- Hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-Aquí no, no hay tiempo.- dijo Neji a Naruto mientras analizaba los alrededores con su Byakugan.- Naruto apresúrate.

Naruto asintió y le volvió a pedir a su amigo que lo acompañara.

-¿A dónde?- quiso saber Gaara.

-A Konoha.

¿Nani? No entendían, ¿Por qué Naruto quería Gaara lo acompañara a la hoja?

-¿Por qué?

Naruto tenía una cara de total seriedad… al igual que los shinobis que le acompañaban.

-Si bienes con nosotros…

Naruto no terminó de hablar ya que varios churikens volaron hacia él. Todos, claro está, los evito sin ningún esfuerzo, pero no por eso Sasuke, Neji, y Sai dejaron de lado su protección, algo que comenzaba a fastidiarle sobremanera.

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo.- le dijo a Sasuke, pero este solo se limito a decirle:

-Pero es nuestro trabajo cuidar de tu culo.

Naruto puso ojos de indignación, pero pronto recobró la compostura. Habían más shinobis salidos de ninguna parte.

Gaara que no entendía el porqué los shinobis de su villa atacaban a su amigo decidió que ya era suficiente.

Pero antes de que interviniera, inesperadamente estos shinobis quedaron paralizados.

Shikamaru entraba en acción con su técnica de sombras.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué los atacan?- preguntó furioso Kankurou.

-Tenemos ordenes.- decía uno de ellos quien era el que había estado dirigiendo al grupo.

-¿Ordenes? ¿Qué clase de Ordenes?

-Baki sama- dijo el shinobi.- Dijo que por los ninjas de la hoja intentarían algo contra Kasekage sama en cuanto se enteraran de que se uniría con al hija del Kage del rayo.

-Eso es mentira! Ni siquiera sabíamos que iba a casarse.- dijo Naruto furioso a penas conteniéndose para no tener que echarse encima del shinobi.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Sasuke. – no teníamos idea de eso hasta anoche cuando nos ataco un grupo de shinobis de esta aldea.

-¿Qué?- los Sabaku no, estaban más que sorprendidos.

-¡Eso es imposible!- estalló el titiritero. – El no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Pero todo parece indicar que fue él.- decía sasuke ácidamente-, Y por lo tanto, lo más probable es que el Kasekage estuviera de acuerdo.

Gaara lo miró sin expresión alguna de emoción.

-¡Sasuke teme!- exclamó Naruto.- Gaara jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿No? Bueno, yo que tu no estaría tan confiado, dobe ya que tal parece que el Kasekage quiere deshacerse de todos los que signifique un estorbo para él, o ya se te olvido Matsuri.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué tenía que ver Matsuri en todo ese enredo?

-¿Matsuri? ¿Ustedes saben donde está?- les preguntó Temari con la esperanza de salvar a su hermano de un matrimonio arreglado.

-En mi casa.- respondió Sasuke y añadió.- Recuperándose de sus heridas.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?_, quería preguntar Gaara, sin embargo, las palabras no salían así como su expresión seguía siendo de total indiferencia.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Temari confundida-, ¿Qué le pasó a Matsuri?

-Intentaron matarla.- respondió Sasuke secamente.

-Y yo la encontré.- dijo Sai con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Gaara que seguía con su expresión de total indiferencia miró a Naruto quien le devolvía la mirada.

-Ella está…

-Está a salvo- dijo Naruto-, pero muy triste y dolida porque cree que la mandaste a matar…

-Yo jamás…

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. Vine a buscarte para que vinieras con nosotros y aclararas las cosas con ella.

Gaara a penas y asintió, pero luego, como si estuviera acordándose de algo volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Yo… no puedo dejar la villa, a menos que sea por la fuerza…- le dijo. Naruto se le quedó mirando medio confundido, pero luego una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-¡Ok! Entonces que así sea.

Ooooooooo

Matsuri paseaba por el jardín de Sakura. Iba y venía de un lado a otro sin apreciar verdaderamente el hermoso lugar que la nueva señora Uchiha había recreado, pues tenía sus pensamientos puestos sobre un joven pelirrojo al que, a pesar de todo, amaba con todo su corazón.

Suspiró.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que Gaara no le quisiera más. Él le amaba y de eso estaba cien por ciento segura a pesar de que nunca escuchó un _te quiero _o un_ te amo _venir de él. Solo bastaba con verle a los ojos para saber lo que él sentía, o, sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo acariciándola. Sus besos… la manera en el que su cuerpo se posesionaba del suyo al amar…

"D_ebe de haber algún error_" – trataba de convencerse.- "_Él jamás haría algo contra mi porque… porque me ama_".- se restregó los ojos para evitar las lagrimas, algo imposible de hacer a esas alturas cuando era todo un mar-, Gaara…- pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, podía sentir su presencia, su olor, su calor tan cerca de ella como si… como si el realmente estuviera a unos pasos de distancia.

Y es que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella y le llamó por su nombre.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio.

Si bien tenía el rostro inescrutable, a través de su mirada aguamarina, pudo ver su interior. Estaba sufriendo.

Y entonces lo supo.

¡Que tonta había sido!

-Ga-Gaara….

-No fui yo, Matsuri. No fui yo…

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Gaara dijo:

-El asistente de Baki, Tenkagua Takeru, fue el quien al saber de nuestra relación lo planeó todo para alejarte de mi.- pausa- El por su ambición de apoderarse del país del rayo y del viento, le hizo creer al kage del rayo que íbamos a romper relaciones con Konoha y que deseábamos unirnos a él a través de un posible matrimonio con su hija con el propósito de hacer que nuestras naciones sean las mas fuertes que pudiera existir. Para ello utilizó a Baki, secuestrándolo y haciéndose pasar por él para así tratar de manipularme como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días.- suspiro cansado-, créeme Matsuri, yo nunca haría nada contra ti.

Eso estaba más que claro. Conocía demasiado bien esos ojos que reflejaban que lo que había dicho era verdad.

¡Estúpida! ¡¿Cómo fue capas de dudar de él?!

No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ala vez que se sentía como la persona más miserable del mundo. Ahora era el turno de ella de pedir perdón.

-Matsuri, ¿Por qué lloras?

Lo menos que quería él era verla sufrir.

-Soy una idiota- sollozó-, creí que ya no me querías. Deje que me convencieran de que deseabas mi muerte.

-Eso nunca.

-Ahora lo sé. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver, pero… yo lo creí. No te merezco.

Gaara suspiró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia SU Matsuri.

-Soy yo quien no te merece.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero Gaara la calló con un beso.

Suave, calido, lleno de amor. Era un beso de esos que sin ser apasionados te quitan el aliento y te aceleran el corazón. Matsuri estaba tan sumergida en esos labios, en esa calidez que al instante sintió que todo el dolor y tristeza que habían estado aquejándola todos aquellos días pasados se desvanecía, y es que había una razón, estar en los brazos de Gaara era tocar el cielo con las manos.

Ooooooooo

-¡Hmp! De verdad que no entiendo como demonios te eligieron Hokage.- decía Sasuke fastidiado.

-Porque soy el mejor, obvio.

-¡Hmp! Ya te gustaría.

-¡¿Acaso me estás retando a un duelo?!- decía Naruto exaltado.

-Tú que crees, dobe.

-Teme….

-Basta ya los dos!- chilló Sakura alterada –, o se callan o los callo.

-Sakura chan, él empezó.- le acusó. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras Sakura soltaba:

-¡Uchiha Sasuke, comportate!

El uchiha se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba una diatriba de maldiciones internamente.

-Naruto, deja de comportarte como un niño- le decía Hinata cuando este comenzaba a sacarle la lengua a su amigo.

-Hinata, tu también…

-Ejem, ejem… disculpen que interrumpamos la charla-, decía Matsuri ingresando- pero hemos venido a despedirnos.

Al ver que ella y Gaara estaban cogidos de la mano, Sakura sonrió mientras les decía:

-Todo bien, por lo visto.

-Mejor que nunca.- decía la joven kunouchi mientras miraba a su amor. Y luego, haciendo una reverencia se inclinó para darles las gracias a los presentes por cuidar de ella, en especial a Naruto ya que de no ser por él, Gaara habría terminado casándose con alguien a quien no amaba.

-Gaara es mi amigo, y lo único que quiero es lo mejor para él.

-Gracias.- el que habló fue Gaara quien se acercó a Naruto y le extendió la mano.

Naruto lo miró por unos breves instantes antes de sonreír y estrechársela.

-No tienes porqué, colega.

-Gracias a ti también- le dijo a Sasuke.

Este solo sonrió en una mueca antes de soltar su exasperante _¡hmp!._

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense! ¡vayan con cuidado!- les despedían…

Matsuri les hacía adioses con la mano libre antes de emprender su camino hacia la aldea de la arena con el amor de su vida. Suspiró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su vientre para acariciarlo. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Gaara que sonrió internamente, ya que estaba al tanto del estado actual de su futura esposa.

Y mientras caminaban y se perdían en el crepúsculo de la tarde, Gaara dijo:

-Alguna vez…, te he dicho que eres la razón de mi existencia…

Matsuri se detuvo para mirarlo sorprendida, y con un brillo de felicidad reflejado en el rostro, ya que eso significaba lo que sabía que significaba.

-No…nunca a sido necesario…

-Bueno, pero ya lo hice.

-Sí- asentía y retomaba su camino con SU kasekage hacia un futuro, tal vez mejor de lo soñado-, Yo también te amo.

ooooooo

N/A: Bien, aquí termina la historia. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes y... NO OLVIDEN dejarme un reviewcito, ya que sin el apoyo de rodos ustedes esta escritora no es nada..

Bss..

PDTA: me olvidaba! "FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO INTERNACIONAL"


End file.
